Blessing Within a Curse
by Team Jane
Summary: What if Sookie agreed to work for the FBI? Will Sookie be able to use her talents to solve a murder that has been plaguing the streets on New Orleans? What happens when she enlists the help of a certain tall, blond Viking? Will she get in over her head?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was reading Dead and Gone again and had an epiphany. What if Sookie agreed to work for the FBI? At the end of Dead and Gone, Sookie had been through so much pain that I could never have imagined her saying yes, but if she were approached before she met vampires would her answer have been different?**

**Timeline: Before Bill ever stepped foot in Merlotte's. **

**I own nothing, but not for lack of trying. Charlaine Harris still won't take my calls. **

**Chapter 1- The Explosion **

Everything was so exciting, well the actual conference was pretty dull as the speakers droned on discussing distributors and creating new cocktails, but the _company_ was fascinating.

Vampires had come 'out' two years ago, not like coming out of the closet, but letting the world know of their existence. Since I lived in a tiny town of Bon Temps, Louisiana I had never actually met one. But here, at the Bartender's Conventions in New Orleans, they were everywhere. Apparently owning bars and clubs were a big draw to the vampire population since they were open during the nighttime hours. I particularly found their presence fascinating and practically begged Sam to let me attend with him for weeks, even agreeing to go out with him on a date if he took me. Low, I know, but I just had to see what the rest of the world was buzzing about.

Most people recognized vampires for their pale undead skin, but I was surprised that when I looked at them I saw their aura glowing from their body. Whether I saw them in that light because of my disability, oh did I mention that I was telepathic, or for some other reason, this aura gave me proof that vampires had souls.

The Fellowship of the Sun had painted vampires as soulless monsters, but could one have an aura without a soul? Determination and excitement grew inside me as I ventured through the exhibition hall.

For the first time in my life I wasn't overpowered with mindless chatter of those around me. Oh, I heard tidbits of things here and there, but with so many vampires it wasn't like working as a barmaid in the bar every night. When I realized that I couldn't hear vampires my elation grew, finally feeling a measure of peace wash over me knowing I didn't have to fight so hard to keep all the 'voices' at bay.

I walked through the exhibition hall, Sam by my side, with a bounce in my step never feeling as light on my feet as I did at that moment.

"I love seeing you in such a good mood," Sam smiled as he turned his head towards me.

"Not being about to 'hear', it's like a weight has been lifted off my mind finally allowing my body to relax for the first time in my life."

Sam frowned at my comment and whispered in my ear, "Sookie don't let yourself get too complacent. Vampires are dangerous."

"I know Sam; it's just refreshing for a change. I don't have to work so hard to keep everyone out. My mind is finally in a relaxed state."

We continued our wandering through the vendors selling their products and displaying their information to the bar owners. There were few humans at the convention and the ones I did happen to come across had strange brain signatures not at all strong enough for me to read. Sam had told me that since the convention encouraged local vampire owners to attend many of the human owners decided to forego the conference this year. The Bartender's Commerce, yes they have one, decided that inviting the vampires would generate more wealth for the local distributing companies since most of the vampires had had centuries to acquire their money.

Vampires had come, even as far as California to attend and were received with a warm welcome from the Commerce, but not from the locals who picketed outside.

The hotel catered to vampiric needs, offering specialty blends, even willing donors, and light tight accommodations. The hotel was even owned by a vampire named Sophie-Anne that the vampires seemed to highly revere and bow to when in her presence. It was all so formal like she was royalty or something. Did the vampires have their own monarchs?

Sam and I rounded a corner into another section with even more vendors and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw the most handsome man, er vampire I had ever seen. He was speaking with one of the vendors and even from his side profile I could see how devastatingly beautiful he was. His hair flowed down to his shoulders in soft golden locks the same color as mine. He was extremely tall, at least six foot five and very well built, his T-shirt molded to his frame. His jeans wrapped tightly around his ass making me want to take a bite out of it like a scrumptious dessert. He was the most mouth watering person I've ever seen. Oh course, most vampires were beautiful. The benefit of an eternal existence was being handpicked by someone, usually for a good looking companion. but he was beyond good looks.

When he turned in my direction, I feared that my heart stopped and dammit he knew it. From the smug smirk that graced his lips his stare bore down upon me like a beacon honing in on a target.

Sam grumbled something under his breath as the gorgeous vampire approached us. I looked at Sam quizzically and wondered how he knew this vampire and what history he had with him.

The mysterious vampire greeted Sam without taking his eyes off me, "Merlotte, who might your friend be?"

"Northman, this is one of my employees and dear friend Sookie Stackhouse," he said coolly with warning in his voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Stackhouse," he purred as he took my hand and gently placed a kiss on it, never taking his eyes off mine.

His lips were cool on my hand, but his mere touch sent electricity through my body lighting it on fire, something I had never felt before. His lips lingered longer than necessary and he gazed up at me giving me a sultry look. Who was this guy?

I practically had to strain my neck just to keep my eyes on his face. My eyes kept wanting to stray and bask in the glory of his muscular chest. Considering his pectorals were demanding attention and commanding my entire field of vision it was a mighty feat indeed.

Northman? I guessed that was a last name and Mr. Gorgeous who didn't feel the need to introduce himself probably assumed that I already knew who he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I boldly asked knowing that it would give Mr. High and Mighty a jolt that not everyone knew him by sight. Well, maybe I was the only one here left out of _that_ loop.

"Forgive my presumptuousness Miss Stackhouse. I'm Eric, Eric Northman," he spoke in a breathy tone.

"Nice to meet cha," I responded not so eloquently.

His eyes still upon me in a predatory glare, I became transfixed and realized that he had been trying to glamour me, but though momentarily dazed, I was otherwise unaffected by his lure. A woman's voice brought me out of the haze that clouded my mind.

"Master, the Queen awaits an audience," stated a beautiful blond vampire.

Shaking my head as if to clear my thoughts; I turned my attention to her. She was probably a hair taller than me and decked out in head to toe pastels. Her skirt and jacket were a pale pink and the shell underneath the top was a baby blue. She looked like the typical soccer mom who took a carpool of kids to school every day in a mini-van, but I had a feeling that she was anything but.

"If you will excuse me Miss Stackhouse, I have business to attend to, but I hope to see you again later," he purred reaching for my hand again to kiss it.

The blond woman snorted and Eric gave her a deadly look as he released the grip on my hand.

Not forgetting my manners I added, "Please call me Sookie, Mr. Northman."

"Then call me Eric, my dearest Sookie." He gave me one last sexy look before he sauntered away adding a sway to his hips that I had no doubt was for my benefit.

"Wow," I breathed with a sigh. Woops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud with Sam present.

"Sookie… Northman is dangerous. Stay away from him; all he wants is to use you for his purposes," Sam scolded protectively.

"Sam what I do is none of your business. I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself," I replied defensively.

He dropped the subject (for now if I knew him), and we continued to wander around looking at the different products the vendors had to offer.

**************

It was getting late, almost two in the morning and I decided that it was time to turn in. I said goodnight to Sam and though he wanted to escort me back to the room, I assured him that I could find my way back safely.

I didn't immediately go to my room, but meandered through the halls of the hotel. Opening a door, I walked down a long hallway and ended up in the hotel kitchen. Just as I was about to turn around and retreat a thought pattern stopped me in my tracks. Someone was close, real close, but out of my line of sight thinking along a dangerous pattern.

_Those fuckers will be sent straight to hell right where they belong and all the scum that associate with them. Morning can't come soon enough…_

The thoughts faded away along with the person and I thought about searching for that particular brain by moving forward, but several other employees entered the room and told me that I didn't belong in there.

Reluctantly, before I got thrown out by security, I backed my way out of the room the same way I came in. Wanting to hear more, I wandered around the hotel. When I didn't pick up anything else after an hour of walking aimlessly, exhaustion finally forced me to retire to my room. Taking the elevator up to my floor I stepped off just as I observed that tall blond, Eric Northman ushering a lanky blond into his room that happened to be across from mine. Just before he stepped inside he caught my eye smirking in my direction before closing the door behind him.

Heat flushed my face when I realized she wasn't entering his room for a quiet chit-chat and a game of Bingo. My nether regions burned into flames and I throbbed with a passion for a man, something I had never felt before. Thankfully Sam and I were not sharing rooms and my little problem could be quickly taken care of with a few gentle strokes.

Opening my room with my key card I went to sleep that night with a new star to my fantasies.

_I imagined myself as that lucky blond girl of his walking into his bedroom. _

_He commanded me, "Strip…slowly."_

_Boldly I let my clothes melt away as he raped me with his eyes heating my flesh with only a naked glance. With trembling anticipation I closed the gap between us and with gentleness unbuttoned his shirt raking my nails over his muscular chest. Biting his nipple between my teeth I unbuckled his pants taking his hardened cock into my waiting hands. Pumping him a few times he gasped under my touch sending shivers down my spine at just the sound of his need. _

_Roughly he grabbed my hips throwing me on the bed taking me forcefully, plunging himself in me with one swift stroke. Wrapping my legs around him we began a frenzied rhythm of thrusting all the way out and pushing all the way in. With each stroke I cried out in ecstasy until we both came together screaming the name of the other. _

My flowing juices spilled out onto my fingertips as my orgasm overtook me. After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I lay down with a contented sigh having the most fulfilling dreams in the arms of a blond vampire.

*************

I woke in the morning desperately wanting a shower, but was aggravated to find that the maid had forgotten to give me clean towels. I called down to the desk and requested they be brought up.

The maid arrived ten minutes later and was in such a rush that I opened my mind to her to decipher what the hell was going on.

Her thought patterns froze me in mid thought draining all the color from my face.

_I have to get out of here. Only another half hour before the hotel is nothing but a pile of rubble. _

"What?" I shouted at the maid. "What the hell is going on?"

The woman looked at me in fear as she turned and ran down the hall. Quickly I bolted from the room chasing after her, but after I rounded the corner she was nowhere in sight. Piecing together what I had heard from last night, the maid's thoughts and her reaction I knew something bad was about to happen and according to her, I only had a half hour to get everyone out.

Running like a maniac back to my room I dialed Sam. He picked up with a groggy voice on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Sam, I think the hotel is about to go up in smoke. You need to get out now."

"I'll be right there," he answered completely wide awake after my words.

We hung up and there was only one thing left to do. I had to warn everyone. I called down to the front desk and no one answered. It rang and rang never even hitting a machine. In frustration I hung up the phone and was completely at a loss as to what to do. Grabbing my purse I ran from the room without a direction, but not before my eye caught the door of the room where tall, blond, and dead slept.

Banging on it with all the force I had, I screamed hoping that with some miracle he'd open the door. Of course, he was dead to the world and didn't answer. Sam came barreling down the hall in a jeans and a T-shirt yelling my name.

"Let's go Sookie!" he yelling grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

"No, Sam. I have to think of a way to save him." I yanked my hand from his and ran down the hall to the employee's door. Not really sure what I was looking for I scoured the contents of the maid's cart that was tucked inside. Thankfully whoever the cart belonged to had left in a hurry and left their room keys behind.

Sam came dashing in the room behind me and I took charge commanding, "Call 911 and tell them you overheard an employee talking about a bomb. We have less than a half hour to get these people out." I took the keys and ran back down the hall hoping that Sam followed my orders. On the way back to my intended destination I pulled the fire alarm on the wall starting the sprinkler system and the siren alerting people to danger. The only ones that wouldn't heed the warning would be the vampires who were all deep in their daytime stupor.

Stopping in front of Eric's door I fiddled with the card key nervously as I first shoved it the wrong way into the lock. Flipping the key around I opened the door dashing into the room to find him dead, sprawled out onto the bed. Shoving, shaking, and screaming at him did not stir him from his slumber. Desperate times call for drastic measures!

Scanning the room I spotted something that could be helpful, a metal chair. Raising it above my head I brought it down with all my force making contact with his body. If you've ever been to a recycling plant and heard the sound of crushing metal that's what it sounded like when the chair made contact with Eric's still form. The metal actually shattered into pieces and the parts that didn't break molded, bending to his frame.

He moaned in his sleep and I screamed his name shaking him again. He eyes flew open and in a flash had me by the throat sucking all the air out of my body.

"What do you want? Why are you in my chambers? Speak now before I snap your neck in two." he demanded.

"A bomb… is about to …go off. We have to get out… _now_!" I gasped with the lack of oxygen weighing upon my brain. His hold slowly loosened as understanding of the impending threat seeped into his consciousness.

His eyes fluttered, staring at me perplexed. Forcing himself to sit up he clarified, "How do you know this woman?" he asked, his hand completely dropped from my neck.

"I overheard an employee saying they needed to get out before the bomb exploded!"

"I must get my child. She is in the next room." He moved to stand up, but in his weakened state fell back down upon the bed. I draped one of his arms around my shoulder and helped him stand. I had no idea how I could possibly help two vampires out of the hotel when they were in such a weakened state.

We moved slowly to the adjoining room and he opened the door leading both of us inside. I saw the woman from the prior night, the one who called him Master laid out on the bed next to her travel coffin. Leading him over to the bed I sat him down explaining that I'd be right back.

Throwing open the door I ran down the hall back to the maid's room hoping for something that could assist me. Back against the wall I found gold. A casket mover on wheels was coiled up against the wall. Wheeling it out of the room I rushed back down the hall hoping that Eric hadn't fallen back asleep.

Entering the room like a bat out of hell I screamed his name, "Eric! I think I got something that can help!"

He was still sitting up, but bent over and for a second I thought he had fallen back into slumber until he looked up at me.

Sam breezed in behind me, "Sookie, I called the police. How can I help?"

"I need to get a casket on this first, and then I plan to put both of them in it before I wheel it out of here."

Sam nodded and got to work, moving the heavy casket with little help from me. Briefly I wondered if it was the adrenaline rush that made him so strong, but quickly brushed that thought out of my mind. Eric tried to lift Pam off the bed, but was unsuccessful by himself. Sam lifted her with ease and placed her in the casket, and then assisted Eric as he practically fell into the box on top of her. Snapping the lid shut we rushed down the hall hoping that we had enough time before the explosion.

Just as we reached the deserted lobby the hotel shook with a tremor. With a running start Sam and I pushed the casket through the lobby and barely made it out the door before the next tremor hit.

We didn't stop! Sam and I pushed the casket as far as we could as we heard the deafening sound of an explosion going off behind us. Sirens and screaming clouded my thoughts as the area erupted into utter chaos.

Knowing that we were at a safe distance I turned around for the first time and the sight brought a sickening feeling to my stomach. The beautiful hotel that once was, now was a pile of rubble decorating the confines of the street. Absolutely nothing was left!

**I have the next chapter already written and it will be up in a day or two depending on the response! Please send a bit of love my way and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Men shouted out orders and fireman moved with caution towards the rubble. Many were afraid that other bombs would detonate because the building had been taken down with a series of strategically placed bombs that went off several seconds apart. All had been quiet for a few minutes so the rescue crews moved in in the hopes of finding survivors.

Sensing the voids of the vampires and the mental screams of the humans I had to do something. My very nature caused me to be proactive.

"Sam, get Eric out of here to someplace safe. I'm going to see what I could do to help," I declared and without waiting for his input crossed the street.

Several policemen tried to stop me, but I was bound and determined to offer my assistance and ducked under the tape into the wreckage. Needing all the hands available the officers were not in a position to run after me.

Closing my eyes I concentrated hoping to 'hear' survivors. The first one was close by but the challenge was getting anyone to believe me. Unable to lift the heavy stones myself I searched for someone, anyone who could offer me assistance.

"Sir, please there is someone under the rubble over there. Help me!"

I raced around like a madwoman screaming those words at anyone who would stop for even a moment. After about two minutes, which seemed like an eternity when lives were at stake, a fireman commanded, "Lead the way ma'am!"

I brought him and another over to the spot where I knew the human to be. A surge of blinding determination coursed through my body spurring me into action. Once I was convinced they would continue without my assistance I moved on, sensing another person.

This one happened to be a vampire.

Racing over to the Rescue Station that was in the process of being setup I grabbed a few blankets. Not knowing if it was enough to keep the deadly sunrays at bay I silently prayed that it would be. I began again, shouting to get the attention of a rescue worker explaining that I found someone. Two firemen followed me in an attempt to assist.

Shoving the blankets at them I stated, "This one's a vampire. As soon as you begin to uncover his flesh you'll need these."

"Ma'am we're looking for _human _survivors first," fireman one retorted as he began to walk away.

"Vampires have as much right at life as we do! What if it was you under there and someone made the decision that you weren't worthy of life! How would you feel?" I shouted at the man grabbing his arm pleading to his sense of rightness.

He nodded his head taking the blankets from me and the two men got to work.

Glancing over to the men who worked on rescuing the first victim I noticed with relief they almost had him completely free from the rubble. Pride and accomplishment filling me knowing that I was using my powers for something good. Moving on to the next, I sensed the next person in need of rescue.

This went on for hours and after the firemen figured out what I could do they came to me hoping I could give them clues in finding more survivors. I trotted all along the wreckage with men hot on my tails that I'd guided to other victims of the tragedy.

Though I had never used my curse for such measures before, I saw what a blessing my disability could be. For the first time in my life I thanked God for my telepathy which allowed me to help all of these people.

Rescuing the vampires were the hardest. Under the rubble they were safe from the deadly rays of the sun, but as soon as the rocks chipped away by the rescue teams their skin began to burn. A worker would hold a blanket over the vampire in an attempt to provide a measure of cover while others worked to free him. The rescue teams set up a safe underground holding area stocked with blood for the vampires when they rose at sunset. The air smelt of blood, burnt flesh, and dust particles that kicked up from the crumbling concrete foundation.

************

After hours of leading the search efforts my exhaustion overtook me and I collapsed onto the pavement blacking out.

Vaguely was I aware of men shouting at me before moving me.

It could have been hours or days when I finally opened my eyes and peered around taking in my surroundings of the hospital room. Sam was sitting next to me grasping my hand.

"Sam," I choked out barely having a voice.

"Oh thank God, Sookie," Sam declared full of emotion as he threw his arms around me holding me tight. "Let me go get the nurse," he said as he hurried out of the room.

The nurse and two uniformed agents of some kind along with Sam entered the room. The one uniformed woman was probably in her forties with a bit of gray peeking through her chin length bob. The man was quite a bit younger, about medium height with black hair. The nurse checked my vitals and one of the agents introduced herself, "I'm Agent Sara Weiss and this is Special Agent Tom Lattesta. We have some questions that we'd like to ask you regarding what happened yesterday." Yesterday? I had been here in the hospital an entire day?

"Ok," I squeaked out not really sure how I was supposed to answer them.

"Were you staying at the hotel?" Agent Weiss asked.

"Yes I was."

"How did you get out of the building relatively unscathed?" she inquired.

"I heard an employee saying something about a bomb going off in a half hour. I tried to find the person, but they were gone. I instructed Sam, my boss to call the police while I pulled the fire alarm and rescued two vampires that were staying across from me."

The Agents looked at each other before Lattesta asked, "How did you manage to get two vampires out of the building?"

"I wheeled them out in a coffin," I stated matter-of-factly.

Agent Weiss continued, "We understand that you were instrumental in assisting the rescue crews yesterday. Explain to us exactly how you did that."

Hesitantly I answered, "Good intuition," I mumbled with a nervous chuckle.

"From what I understand that was no intuition, but clear _knowledge_ of where the victims were located. From what information we gathered you helped over thirty people out alive and we want to know how you did it."

Scanning the minds of the two Agents I discovered that they believed that I was psychic and they thought with my talents I could help a lot of people. Never had I thought of using my curse for something good; a blessing in disguise my Gran would have called it. Maybe it was time that I changed my way of thinking about my disability and thing of it as an _ability_. A surge of emotion filling my being, it was the same feeling I had gotten looking for victims under the rubble. My heart rate sped up and adrenaline coursed though my system and I suddenly knew what I had to do. Now that I had tasted the sweetness of what I could to I needed to feel that surge of power again. The secret that I had so closely guarded my entire life had to be shared.

"No…not psychic," I said slowly letting my words sink in as their eyes widened in surprise. "Telepathic," I concluded.

"Sookie," Sam hissed in disapproval.

"No Sam, it's time I stop thinking of myself as having a disability and start thinking of it as an _ability_. What if I could've been on sight when the Twin Towers collapsed and guided the rescue workers to the people? It's time I start using my telepathy for something good." He remained silent and though I couldn't pick up his exact thoughts I felt fear radiating off him. I was appalled at him for his selfishness in wanting to keep my secret. Didn't he see what I could do? Didn't he realize all the people I could help?

"What exactly can you hear?" Agent Weiss asked.

_This girl must be out of her mind. Who has ever heard of a telepath? There must be something else she's not telling us. _

"Well for starters you just thought…" and I repeated everything back to her verbatim.

Her mouth gapped open and shock crossed her face. She said in utter astonishment, "You can read my mind!"

"Yes. Certain minds are harder and I haven't figured out why. Some people are just stronger broadcasters I guess. Oh, and I can't hear vampires at all."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "So if you can't hear vampires how did you know where to find them in the rubble?"

"Their minds are like voids to me…almost like a hum. I can feel their presence, their brain signature if you will, but can't 'hear' a word from them. That's why I was excited to attend this conference because I had never met a vampire before. Usually minds consume me and I have a hard time controlling all the thoughts that filter into my head, but at the conference everything was virtually silent. For the first time in my life I could rest easy and relax, that is until I heard that one employee talking about a bomb."

Agent Lattesta stated, "We have to talk to our superiors, but I'm pretty sure they would agree that a person like you could be a great asset to this nation. Think about it and we will be in touch." He handed me his card and I picked it up almost with a sense of duty. Now that I knew what I could do and the power it enabled me to feel, I craved it.

As they walked out the door I stated, "I look forward to hearing from you."

Agent Weiss stopped and said, "This nation would be honored having someone like you looking out for the American people."

They left giving me a lot of food for thought.

*****************

The hospital released me the next day and when I went down to the billing department I was informed my hospital stay was already taken care of. Who would have done such a thing? In the words of Scarlett O'Hara, _I'll think about that tomorrow._

Sam and I were able to head home the following day. When I walked into the door Gran had informed me that a Special Agent Lattesta called me asking me to call him back. Whipping out the card I immediately dialed his number.

"Special Agent Lattesta."

"Um, yes, this is Sookie Stackhouse ringing you back."

"Sookie, wonderful to hear from you. I trust you've had a full recovery?"

"Yes I did, sir."

"We'd like to set up an appointment with you in our New Orleans office for the end of the week. How does Thursday sound to you?"

"Sounds great. New Orleans?"

"Yes, we will have a car pick you up around nine o'clock."

"Great."

"Excellent. See you then."

I hung up the phone in awe. Never had I thought that my disability could be used for something good and now I was getting a chance at just that.

Shrieking with sheer delight Gran ran in the room and I wrapped my arms around her dancing in the middle of our living room. "Gran, I am so happy."

"What is it Sookie darling? Does it have anything to do with that Agent that called?" The look on Gran's face said it all; she thought I had a date.

"No, no…nothing like that," I said with a chuckle. "I'm going to get to use my telepathy for something good. I saved a lot of people when that bomb went off and the FBI contacted me. They want me to work for them using my _ability_." I couldn't get enough of that word _ability_. That four syllable word filled me with so much hope being able to use my powers for something meaningful. It meant something positive when my entire life it had been a negative.

She warned with worry trembling her voice, "Sookie, be careful. Men like that could only want to use you. Though I don't want to think badly of our government they are known for sucking the life out of people and I don't want to see that happen to your good hearted soul."

"I will Gran, I promise. Sam already read me the riot act all the way home saying that I should have kept quiet because they will use me for their purposes keeping me locked away. Gran, all my life I've lived with this curse and now I can use it to do some good. Saving people Gran, was like nothing I've ever felt. It made me feel good about myself, something I've never felt before," I implored her for understanding and permission. My Gran was the most important thing in my world and it was imperative that I had her support.

"If I had your gift, I'd feel the same way and would want to use it for good," her eyes softened as she said these words giving me what I needed.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her hair as I threw my arms around her.

*************

Thursday rolled around and I jumped out of bed with excitement lighting my eyes. Today was _the_ day my life was about to change, I could feel it.

Ironing my best pants suit I got ready with nervous anticipation as I waited for the car that was supposed to pick me up and bring me to New Orleans.

Though I was a bit apprehensive about the meeting place because I had no desire to relocate, I hoped that we'd be able to reach an agreement. The ride was about five hours long giving me time to think about what part of my life I was willing to sacrifice in order to help others. Relocating was simply out of the question. There was no way that I could leave Gran even if it was to serve my country and use my ability in a positive way. If that made me a bad American I really didn't care. Being a devout Methodist I was commanded by God to take care of my aged parents, in this case grandparent and I loved her too much to leave her.

Could I quit my job working for Sam? Because of my disability I had a hard time maintaining employment listening to the thoughts of my prior bosses. On many occasions did I find those that employed me constantly thought of me in a derogatory fashion fantasizing about my boobs or other parts of my body. Sam's thoughts were slightly harder to hear; therefore, allowing me to be able to block him out with ease. I had worked for Sam for five years and it was the place I felt most comfortable besides home. As much as the thought pained me, if an agreement was reached, I'd do it, but if it was possible I wanted to keep my job out of loyalty to Sam.

I also thought about the capacity that I wanted to be used in. Disaster relief was an area that I thought my talents could best serve. That closely defined what exactly I wanted to do, help people, not condemn them. I was pretty sure that anything I learned through interrogation was not admissible in court, lots of Law and Order thank you very much. Putting myself in the minds of criminals was not a place I wanted to be. Anyways most people didn't think in terms of exactly what I wanted to hear like; _I buried the bodies on the corner of East and Third Street_. It didn't happen that way.

Never had I tried to really understand my ability and I knew that I would have to learn soon if I was to be of any assistance. Knowing from experience I did know that personal contact did strengthen my connection. But what gave me the right to choose to condemn one person and not another? God was the ultimate judge of crimes not me. If I planned on condemning a hardened criminal did I have to report a man viewing adult pornography at work? How about a man stealing office supplies? How about someone using the company's credit card to buy themselves lunch? Where would the line be drawn?

Nope, by principle along I refused to condemn anyone. I only wanted to use my ability for good.

We pulled up to the FBI headquarters in New Orleans. Surprisingly it looked more like a prep school than anything else with a red bricklike exterior and a wide white archway. The grounds proudly displayed the American Flag on a flagpole. A surge of emotion coursed through me almost compelling me to salute to our nation's icon.

As I marched up the stairs, my mind was made up. This telepathic barmaid had found her calling and wanted to feel that surge of power again using her ability for something good.

**************

I was led into a waiting area while I sat patiently. Plastered all over the walls were photos of America's Most Wanted. One particular series of pictures caught my attention, the Jefferson Davis Parish murders in Jennings, Louisiana. Vaguely did I recall hearing of the eight women that were brutally killed in the same fashion: all stripped of their clothing, either suffocated or strangled, and all dumped on rural roads near swamps. My heart went out to the families of these girls and nausea burned in the pit of my stomach thinking about the person responsible that was still at large.

Though I had adamantly convinced myself that condemning criminals through telepathy was wrong I couldn't help but shudder as I peered at the photos of the victims. Having brutal serial killers running loose in Louisiana didn't sit well with me.

Agent Weiss came out to greet me, "Sookie, so nice to see you again. Please follow me into the conference room. There are some people particularly interested in meeting you." As we walked she asked, "I trust the drive down went well?"

"Oh yes, I've never ridden in a car with a driver before," I answered earnestly.

We entered the conference room and she wasn't kidding me when she said people were here to meet me. The conference table sat at least thirty and every seat was filled save for two, mine and Agent Weiss'. She gestured for me to take one of the empty seats and I nervously sat down bombarded by all the minds in the room.

_That's her?_

_I need to see this to believe it, there is no such thing as telepathy. _

_She read their minds? I better not think about certain things in front of her._

_How can you crack down on National Security when people out there can read minds?_

_People like her are a breach to our Nation's security and should be locked up for conspiracy to commit treason. _

_She can help us get these criminals off the streets. _

And the thoughts went on and on spanning from two completely different spectrums. On one hand half the people in the room wanted me to solve all the Nation's problems and the other half wanted me locked away in an insane asylum.

Plastering on my nervous, crazy Sookie smile I took the seat shown to me. The man at the head table spoke, "I am Special Agent Nev Welker, Director in charge of the New Orleans office. You know Special Agent Lattesta and Agent Weiss. Maybe we can go around the table and each introduce ourselves to Miss Stackhouse."

One by one the Agents went around the room calling out their names and rank within the Bureau, some with obvious more enthusiastic than others. The ones who wanted me locked away for example barely spoke audibly for me to hear. The ones more investing in having me onboard, spoke clearly and even spared a smile or two.

After the introductions were concluded Mr. Welker said, "This idea of telepathy is new to us and we wanted to test some of your barriers if that is acceptable to you."

"Ok," I squeaked out, being relatively nervous in a room full of people with thoughts swirling through my mind.

"I have something written down in front of me and I'll read it silently to myself. I want to see if you can repeat back to me what is on the page in front of me."

The man standing behind him peered over his shoulder at the words printed on the page. As Mr. Welker read the words they filled my mind.

_The FBI is the lead agency for investigating violations of federal civil rights laws…and we take that responsibility seriously. Specifically we aggressively investigate and work to prevent hate crimes, color of law abusers, human trafficking, and freedom of access to clinic entrances violations - the four top priorities of our civil rights program._

I repeated each word verbatim as much as I possibly remembered but I was sure that I got most of it right when I saw the shock that crossed the man's face.

"That is astonishing," Agent Welker exclaimed. "Can you do that all the time?"

Trying to explain myself I answered, "Most of the time I try to block everything out. I've always viewed peeking into the minds of others as an invasion of privacy, but blocking one person is easy, blocking a room is…overwhelming. In a room like this everything is being thrown at me at once, but because you were specifically concentrating I was able to pick up exactly what you said."

"Does anything strengthen the connection to the mind? Agent Weiss said you had a few limitations."

"Physical contact strengthens my connection. When I go to touch someone for example I am flooded with their thoughts. Certain minds I can't read like vampires. Other minds are harder to read and I get more mental pictures and feelings. Those people I have no idea what sets them apart from the rest. I confess, mastering my telepathy is something I really haven't done. My whole life I've focused on blocking people out."

Agent Welker asked, "I have a specially trained Navy Seal here and I want to see if you can break into his mind. These guys go through extensive training to stand up to the toughest interrogation. Are you willing?"

"Yes Sir," I answered affirmatively.

A man was escorted in decorated in patches on his navy blue uniform. He walked with jerky movements lifting his foot off the floor much more so than the average person. Standing with a stone cold expression he waited in the room for direction.

"Alright Miss Stackhouse. See if you can read his thoughts?"

Waiting for the miraculous thoughts to shine through this stone cold man, I heard absolutely nothing. Not for lack of trying, but for him not thinking anything at all. Nothing was coming from his brain, not a picture, a hum, or even a snarling thought. Nothing!

"Agent Welker, he has to physically think of something in order for me to read his thoughts. He's concentrating on keeping his mind blank so that's all I'm getting. I bet though, if I touched him I could tell you what he had for breakfast."

"Alright then, go ahead," Agent Welker said authorizing me with permission. I walked with trepidation, moving one foot slowly ahead of the other because every eye in the room was upon me as I approached the soldier.

Placing my hand over his I was filled with images. Not only could I see what he had for breakfast, oatmeal with a side of blueberries, but I even gleamed how to take a P-90 apart and put it back together.

Dropping the hand of the soldier I recounted what I learned from his mind.

Over the next several hours they tested me with pictures, had me read different individuals, and even practiced directing the information I wanted by touch. I could tell how pleased and amazed the people were in the room. Those who had seen me as a threat to the Nation were now looking at my ability with possibilities. Most of the thoughts were leading to apprehending criminals which made me feel uneasy. We had yet to discuss exactly what sort of help they desired from me.

Mental and physical exhaustion was taking its toll on my mind and it was getting harder and harder to block individuals out in the room. The strain was making my head pound and I sought the mental relief of a quiet room.

I couldn't have been happier when the meeting was adjourned and the only ones left behind were Weiss, Lattesta, and Welker.

Welker addressed me, "Today has probably mentally exhausted you, but we needed to determine the depths of your mental abilities. I must say you are an impressive woman and I am completely amazed that someone like you exists. We wanted to offer you a position here at the Bureau for your telepathic services. You will need a bit of training because you are the most use to us as a field Agent. Agents Weiss and Lattesta will guide you through that training taking you on assignments with very little risk, getting you use to protocol."

Closing my eyes I knew that I needed to interject with my conditions before this discussion went any further. "Agent Welker, there are a few conditions that I must insist upon if I am to work with you." Looking up at him he nodded for me to continue. "First, I would only like to work with the Bureau on a contractual basis. If I'm needed for training for a few weeks that's fine, but I won't relocate to New Orleans. I have a home in Bon Temps and I won't leave my Grandmother. Secondly, I don't want what I can do public. If the media gets wind of my abilities I'll never be left alone and will always have someone knocking on my door looking for my help. Thirdly, I only want to work in a capacity where I can help people. I'm not God and I won't be used to condemn criminals."

"We can work around the first two, but ma'am the third one is where we need you the most." Welker showed me a picture of the eight women that had been murdered by the serial killer, the same women that were posted on the wall of the waiting room. "People who commit crimes such as these need to be taken off the street."

Calmly I reasoned, "Agent Welker, anything that I might 'hear' is not admissible in a court of law so why would you even want to taint your evidence? I hear _everything_, where do I draw the line with my loyalty? Do you want to know who's stealing paperclips? Do you want to know whose husband is having an affair? Do you want to know who's using the government issued credit card for their own purposes? I've never used my talent to snitch and I don't plan on starting to."

Agent Weiss exclaimed, "It's not snitching if you're taking violent criminals off the street! We could solve crimes more effectively with you."

"In all the years I've been hearing people's thoughts I never heard someone think where a body was buried. Most people don't give street addresses in their thoughts. Besides, isn't gathering evidence your job? If I did all the work, what would ya'll do? That's what ya'll are trained for not me." I knew that making a concession at this point would be a bad idea. The FBI planned on pushing my limits and if I gave them an inch, they'd take a mile.

This whole gray area was something that I'd have to think on and possibly pray about. I went to church paying my dues to God on Sunday and even went to confession, but praying was something I hadn't done in a long while. Why would God listen to the ramblings of a barmaid from Bon Temps? Surely his time would be better spent listening to the musings of more important people, our world leaders for example, but not me. Maybe prayer is something that I needed to start doing more. If people's lives were in my hands maybe he'd think me worthy of guidance.

Needing more time to search my heart and mind for what my conscience would allow I decided to make one final statement, "As of right now, that is my decision. I want my talents to be utilized in helping people and not playing God with their lives. This is what I'm willing to give to my country; take it or leave it." Our country thrived on a democracy and as American citizens we had rights. They couldn't force me into their employ against my will, could they? No, I disregarded that thought completely. America was built on the foundation of offering each citizen their Constitutional Rights and that hasn't changed since it was signed more than two hundred years ago.

Mr. Welker stated, "I have to talk to my superiors about this new development and will get back to you tomorrow before you leave the area. Once we have reached an acceptable agreement we can talk about field training." He stood up, as did I, taking that as my dismissal cue. The Agents had been much more friendlier when they thought they'd get more out of me than merely disaster relief.

Agent Weiss led me out the door I came in. Walking down the front steps of the building I once again had a surge of emotion course through me at the sight of the American Flag.

One of the things that our Constitution demanded was 'due process' of the law which guaranteed fairness, justice and liberty. Yes, I paid attention at school. So by violating someone's privacy by peeking into their heads was I denying someone of their rights? Didn't that violate the fairness clause?

As I reached the bottom of the steps the car door opened for me and I climbed inside. The driver pulled up outside of a Super Eight on Chef Menteur Hwy. Biting back a chuckle I wondered if I was supposed to stay at the Marriot, but got bumped to the Super Eight in a bad section of town when the agreement went south.

Not only was it in a bad section, but it wasn't within walking distance of practically anything. Everything was miles away! I would have thought that the FBI would have tried to lure me to their city by grand attractions and spectacular sights. But no, I got a drab hotel with homeless guys sleeping in the alleyway. Sighing, I knew that I had no right to complain. The FBI was paying for this trip and not me so I couldn't fault them for wanting to put me up in a cheaper hotel. At least the rooms were clean.

A bit nervous to venture out alone, not ever leaving Bon Temps until the Bartender's Conference (we all knew how well that went), I decided to stay in enjoying the hotel amenities. After the five hour drive and the several hours of mental interrogation on my ability, I was plum tired.

Meandering down to the restaurant I ordered myself a quiet dinner sipping a glass of wine. It felt a bit strange to be dinning alone; actually this entire affair seemed a bit strange and overwhelming. In just a few days time my ordinary life as a Bon Temps barmaid was rapidly changing. No longer was I ordinary, but highly coveted by the US Government. Never having gone to college and not expecting much out of life for myself I was thrilled at the prospect of the sudden shift in events. I finally found a place where I was accepted and not shunned for my ability.

I hadn't really thought much about that day, the day the hotel was destroyed. Didn't really have the time to let my mind wander and think about the most gorgeous man I'd ever met. What had compelled me to save him that day? I had only met Eric the night before briefly and watched him parade a girl into his bed chamber, why had I bothered? Immediately I knew the answer. It wasn't because I thought he would have done the same for me. In fact, I undoubtedly could guarantee that he would've let a mere human like me rot in the explosion. No, I did it because he could never have gotten out on his own.

When I pulled the fire alarm I knew that was my means of saving as many humans as I could, but the vampires would never have responded to the noise. How could I, in good conscience, walk away without helping him? Didn't God commission us to help the helpless?

Gran's values stuck out in my mind. Though we were very poor growing up, Gran always took it upon herself to bring something to those ill. She would always say, "Sookie, there are less fortunate people out there than us." No matter what it was, Gran always put the needs of others ahead of her own. She had instilled a sense of rightness in me. It was so ingrained that I didn't even second guess or hesitate when I made that decision. There was no question in my mind that I had to save Eric.

Even when he mentioned his child, (I didn't know vampires could have children) I didn't balk, but acted.

I finished up my dinner feeling very satisfied with my actions over the last few days. Feeling a sense of…pride, I was elated for the first time on what I could do. My curse had indeed turned into a blessing.

***********

After swimming a bit in the pool I hung out in my room and watched a movie on television. Going to bed by ten I woke up the next morning to a phone call from Special Agent Welker asking if he could join me for breakfast.

Making my way down to the restaurant I fought back a mixture of feelings: anticipation, excitement, nervousness and fear to top everything off. Fear of trying something new with my life. Fear that I would be pushed to use my abilities past my conscience zone, the limit at which point I would drift from helping people into gray areas of condemning them.

Welker was already seated at the table looking over some paperwork. Taking the seat across from him I greeted the man, "Good morning, Agent Welker."

"Good morning Sookie. I spoke to my superiors and they agreed that it would be better to employ you in the capacity you specified than lose your talent completely." Scanning his thoughts I saw the true intent behind the meaning.

_Once she gets a taste of exactly the kind of cases we deal with, she will be compelled to help. What person saves the lives of many at the risk of their own? All the kidnappings and child molesters, she won't be able to stop herself from using her ability. _

Silently I knew he was right, but without alluding to the fact that I knew his intent I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"Sookie we have decided to employ you as an independent consultant for the United States of America. The initial training will take about two weeks in which you'd have to stay here in New Orleans. I know that you want to keep your residence in Bon Temps, but the government will provide a residence here in New Orleans for you, a government issued car, traveling expenses, and a salary. Our lawyers have drawn up a contract for you to look over and as soon as it's signed we can begin training you for field work."

A car? The Government is providing me with a car? The shock must have been evident on my face for I had never anticipated such an offer. Clearly I was in high demand. This telepathic uneducated barmaid was given the chance at a bright new future.

"That is a most impressive offer," I babbled. I felt like jumping for joy screaming _yippee_, but I thought that might make the good Agent take the offer off the table sending me to an insane asylum.

Barely touching my food I listened to what he could tell me about my new position. More would be revealed once I made the final commitment and signed the contract.

The car was picking me up at eleven, which was checkout time, to bring me back home to Bon Temps. I had about an hour to sit down and go over the contract.

The legal jargon gave me a headache and I did something I had never done before, opening the phonebook I called a lawyer. Not having any kind of experience with this kind of thing I scoured the phonebook looking for an ad that caught my eye. One finally did, Mr. Cataliades who offered 'vampire friendly servicing'. If the man had enough charisma and compassion to deal with the undead then he was a lawyer I would willingly pay services for.

Deciding on a whim to give him a ring I picked up the phone.

"Mr. Cataliades office," said a pleasant woman's voice.

"Hello, yes, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I was just given a contract and I'd like to have Mr. Cataliades look it over for me."

"Hold on a minute please."

Calming Classical music played while I waited on hold. Knowing that he probably couldn't fit me in today I hoped that he'd allow me to drop off the contract to him, figuring that the whole thing could be done by phone and mail.

A man's voice interrupted the soothing music, "Mr. Cataliades here. Miss Stackhouse, to what honor do I owe in speaking with the woman who saved many during the bombing of the hotel here in New Orleans?"

"Well sir, I saw your ad in the phonebook and am looking for someone to review a contract for me. The United States wants to put me on the payroll as a Consultant," I stated not really sure how much information I could give over the phone.

"Are you available today? My morning appointment canceled and I'm free until about twelve-thirty and then I have to run to a meeting downtown."

"I'm just checking out of the hotel now and can stop by before I leave the area."

"Very good. I will see you then." He gave me the address and we hung up.

I finished packing up all my things and checked out. The car pulled up shortly after and the driver helped me with my bag. Before situating myself in the car I asked him if we could make a stop.

"Here is the address," I said as I handed him the hotel stationary with the address of the lawyer's office on it.

The driver drove me through the French Quarter of New Orleans. Mr. Cataliades' office was right on St. Peter Street and in the distance I could see the peeking tower of St. Louis Cathedral right across from the Mississippi River shoreline. It reminded me more of Cinderella's castle in Disney World than the oldest religious cathedral still in use in the United States.

Getting out of the car I was in awe of the structure knowing that it was a testament to religious relics and time, surviving nearly three hundred years.

Brooding on my sense of anticipation and excitement I didn't delay any longer and entered the office building. Not really sure what to expect, having never been in a lawyer's office before, but a man whose clientele consisted of vampires surely had to be making a pretty penny. The only clue I had to the 'look' of a lawyer was watching Law and Order. This office didn't have mahogany furnishings or leather wingback chairs and it certainly wasn't prestigious or stuffy like I had expected. Though the furnishings didn't have a Wal-Mart quality feel, they were pleasing to the eyes inviting one to take a seat.

The woman at the front desk pulled my attention from the décor by saying, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"I don't have an appointment, but Mr. Cataliades told me that I could stop by to see him," I replied to the sharply dressed secretary.

She picked up her phone and announced my arrival. Nodding her head she said, "You may have a seat; he will be right with you."

I sat down on the plush neutral toned chair in the waiting room. He didn't keep me but a few minutes as the door to the right of me opened.

"Miss Stackhouse, please come in." He was not at all like I had expected, being short, stout, and walked with a bit of a waddle. Dabbing the sweat off his forehead he gestured me into the room. I followed him with a bit of nervousness knowing this entire experience was completely new for me. Surprisingly the door didn't open up to his office, but a hallway with several rooms. Leading me down the hall he ushered me into a room on the left. Shutting the door behind us he motioned with his hand for me to take a seat as he sat down behind his desk.

He must have felt my apprehension so he started, "I could not have been more delighted by your phone call earlier. You are the talk of the town saving many including those in the vampire community. What can I help you with today?"

Slightly embarrassed of the high praise, I stressed, "I didn't do anything that another person wouldn't have done." He raised an eyebrow at me that I ignored. "Mr. Cataliades, the United States government wants to hire me as a Consultant. I'm assuming that the attorney/client privilege is in effect as we speak?" Bless Law and Order, that show had certainly taught me a lot.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, anything you say to me I am bound by that privilege."

"The FBI noticed my _talent _and offered me a contract. I don't really know anything about these kinds of things and what to make sure that all of the conditions I specified are included in it." He held out his hand as I placed the contract in it.

As he perused the first page he asked, "What kind of talent do you have Miss Stackhouse?"

Taking a deep breath I answered, "I'm a telepath, but that isn't common knowledge. Well at least it wasn't until I told the FBI, but they assured me that they'd keep my secret."

"What were your specified conditions?"

For the next few minutes I discussed with him my conditions along with my reasoning. He nodded along in acknowledgement and didn't balk when I said that I wouldn't use my abilities to condemn. Giving him a few minutes of silence he read through the entire document.

"From what you have described to me Miss Stackhouse this contract was drawn up to keep both parties compliant. The United States will provide you with a car, an apartment, and an expense account. Your Consultant fee will be paid as $100.00 per hour unless the case exceeds forty hours per week. If this is the case, you will receive three thousand dollars for the week worked. You are entitled to an annual bonus that will not be less than three-thousand dollars. You are mainly a Consultant for disaster relief, but will be asked to help the Bureau when situations arise. If either party fails to comply, then said contract is terminated. It seems to be an open ended contract, meaning you are not committed for a specific period of time. Both parties can dissolve this agreement at anytime either by forming something else or severing the relationship altogether."

Breathing a sigh of relief I asked, "So this is good then?"

"Very good," he replied with a smile.

Completely satisfied with the results I thanked him and asked, "What do I owe you for looking this over for me?"

"Don't worry about the cost. If you should need anything else do not hesitate to call me. I can fax this for you if you like." He slid the document over to me and I signed it. Thanking him again I watched him fax my new employment contract over to the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

**********

Completely satisfied I left Mr. Cataliades office and hopped into the backseat as my driver closed the door behind me. _My driver. _Who would have thought that phrase would ever have left my mouth. Almost giddy I watched as New Orleans passed by outside my window knowing that she and I would get much better acquainted in the near future.

_An apartment_. I had never lived alone, but the excitement of starting a new adventure in a big city was thrilling. Briefly did I consider what furnishings and décor I wanted for my quaint new living space. My imagination ran wild when I thought of my studio apartment overlooking the river front. After all these years my life was finally beginning to take shape.

Never was I unsatisfied with my lot in life, but never did I think I was meant for greatness either. This new job put a value on me, making me desirable. Most people looked upon me as if I were crazy, not a prized commodity.

The entire five hours back to Bon Temps I was deep in thought and my body hummed with anticipation over the next coming weeks.

When we neared home I barely could contain all my pent up feelings. Bouncing out of the car I raced up the steps to find Gran. Since I didn't have a cell phone I hadn't been able to call. The only phone I had access to was the one in the hotel room and even though the FBI picked up the tab, I didn't want to charge anything unnecessarily.

The smell of homemade apple pie assaulted my senses as I flung open the door. Running into the kitchen I threw my arms around Gran just as she pulled the pie out of the oven.

Babbling on in my excitement I told her everything that happened within the last two days. Though I could read a bit of concern in her thoughts she was genuinely happy for me. She never thought that I'd find my place in life and was glad that I found people accepting of my ability.

"Sookie… before I forget. A man dropped this off today, his name was Bobby Burnham. He asked specifically if you would be returning before this evening." She handed me a sealed envelope on very expensive stationary. Gingerly slipping my finger under the fold I opened the letter. It was on thick heavy stock written in the most elegant script I had ever seen, almost like turn of the century calligraphy writing.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_A car will pick you up at eight o'clock this evening to bring you to Fangtasia, my bar in Shreveport. _

_Eric Northman_

Handing the _summons_ over to Gran I declared, "Well, who does he think he is? He thinks he can order me to his bar."

"Sookie…who is this man?" she asked concern dripping from her voice.

"He's the vampire I saved from the exploding hotel. I see his manners haven't improved," I mumbled the last line to myself.

"Then you must go. Men are very proud lot, he doesn't seem to be the exception to that rule, and you need to do your best to not greatly offend him."

"Gran, eight o'clock is in three hours. I barely got home. I don't like the idea of not being asked and just assuming. You know what they say about those who assume?"

Gran reprimanded me sternly, "Then you let him be the _ass_ and show him the good Southern manners that I raised you to have. You are going."

"Gran!" I exclaimed, never having heard her swear before. She looked at me full of innocence and shrugged her shoulders. Maybe my Gran wasn't as innocent as she always appeared to be.

***************

At a quarter to eight I was all dressed, wearing a white sundress with tiny red flowers, and ready for my ride to pick me up. Not really sure what to do with my hair, I twisted and pinned it on top of my head. Wearing the only piece of jewelry I owned, a single strand of pearls, around my neck.

Promptly at eight the doorbell rang.

Opening the door I was astonished to find the female vampire I had saved along with Eric. Not being able to recall her name I introduced myself, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

She eye fucked me up and down making me uncomfortable as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Biting my lip nervously I awaited her scrutiny.

"So it seems," she replied in a rather bored tone. She reminded me of those girls that ignored you while they filed their nails. I shouted at myself to man up and met her gaze eye for an eye. I would not let this tall blond intimidate me. She was dressed all in black leather playing the vampire part to a 'T'.

Seeming to almost gain more respect for me with her stare down she turned and waved me to follow. A giggle threatened to erupt from my chest when I saw, parked in my driveway, a beige minivan. That car almost took her scariness down a few notches. _Almost._

Placing on my seatbelt I smoothed out my dress and asked nervously," Do I look alright?"

"You look like a scrumptious éclair, my Master will be so _pleased_," she purred as a shiver of fear rippled down my spine. I was pretty sure that _pleasing_ her Master had nothing to do with chatting over sweetened tea and crumpets.

I stayed quiet throughout the entire drive thinking that it was best not to antagonize the volatile vampire. My Southern manners hung over my head urging me to make conversation and at least ask her name, but my sense of preservation kept me quiet. Just because she drove a minivan like a soccer mom didn't mean she was one.

She drove like a bat out of hell which was another thing that contradicted the soccer mom theory having no concern for the safety of those on the road. Holding on for dear life I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally pulled into a parking lot.

I had never been to a vampire bar before and it took me all of a millisecond to see how inappropriately I was dressed. Most of the bar patrons were dressed in black revealing outfits, while I, went with virginal white. Feeling extremely self-conscious about my attire I hesitated, almost frozen with fear to get out of the car.

The tall, blond, scary vampire opened my door grabbing me by the arm, "The Master does not like waiting," she hissed through clenched teeth.

She escorted me briskly through the main entrance of Fangtasia, ahead of all those waiting in line to get in. As soon as I stepped out of the car I was crippled with thoughts of sex that permeated the bar patrons. As the vampire pulled me along I tried to gain control of my mind as violent sexcapades filled it.

She noticed my lagging and asked, "Are you not well?"

My face scrunched up in pain, my head pounding from all the thoughts I answered, "Just…overwhelmed." That was the most sufficient answer I could give without revealing my secret to her. She regarded me for a moment, actually halting so I could regain a semblance of control.

"The crowd can be a bit…_unusual_," she stated. Did I detect a hint of compassion? The moment passed quickly as she tugged me forward and we entered the bar.

The thoughts were even more heinous and twisted once inside. Many of said thoughts were directed at me.

_Maybe I should wear white next time…_

_Bitch! I've been trying to get Pam's attention for weeks._

_Is she the sacrificial lamb?_

The vampire led me past all of them, right thru the center of the dance floor, and bowed before the one whom I had saved while he sat on a throne. Not sure what the proper protocol was for meeting a vampire, I nodded my head determined not to bow.

"You have _pleased_ me Pamela," he said in a husky tone that rippled a shiver down my spine. He stood to his full height on the platform towering over the crowd looking more magnificent than anyone had a right to look. Gulping audibly I was determined to not show any fear as he stood in front of me circling me like I was injured prey.

"Follow me," he replied after he leered at my body eye fucking me up and down. He walked right into the middle of the dance floor and the people parted like the Goddamn Red Sea. Walking behind him I held my head high quickening my step knowing that the crowd would not have the same courtesy for me as they showed him. He led me out of the bar area to what I supposed was his office.

"Sit," he commanded pointing to a chair opposite his desk. Pam, the female vampire slipped in the office behind us.

"Explain," he demanded. Was he seriously capable of only one word statements?

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered. Not having a clue as to what he wanted from me.

"No human would risk their own life for another. Why?" Maybe it was the voices that still swirled around in my head, but I wasn't seeing the direction he was heading with this line of questioning.

I decided on another approach, "You obviously don't hang around the right kind of humans."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "Then enlighten me Miss Stackhouse, what humans should I surround myself with?"

"The honest kind," I replied not offering any other assessment.

"Are you offering to be my companion?" he asked with a leer.

"No," I almost shouted taken aback by his forwardness.

"Humans never do anything without a motive. What are you after?" he pondered narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Not really sure what you mean sir. I've never been after anything."

"Surely you know I'm a wealthy vampire and can pay you handsomely for saving not only my life, but my child's. Name your price," he demanded as I heard a snicker from the other vampire behind me. He shot her a glance before returning his expressionless face back to me.

Astonished at his words I blurted out, "I don't want payment. I only did what I thought a decent person would do."

He remained silent for a moment regarding me. His eyes shifted slightly to the other vampire before he asked, "I do have one question. How did you know there was a bomb?"

Not wanting to reveal my secret I answered as truthfully as I could by saying, "I heard an employee say they needed to get out before the bomb went off in half an hour. I tried following that person, but couldn't find them so I acted, warning as many as I could."

Just as I thought I would leave the room unscathed, thoughts, harmful violent thoughts, filtered into my head.

_Only a few more hours; she's already agreed to meet me outside. How much is her blood worth? Two hundred and fifty dollars an ounce? _

Now here was my moral dilemma. I could completely ignore that thought safeguarding my ability and leave whomever that vampire was to fend for themselves or I could step in and save the life of another. My Christian conscience along with the nagging voice of my Gran wouldn't let me walk away.

"If I share something bad with you, what will happen to the offender?"

"They will be drained and their bodies disposed of," he replied without even a blink so if I was hoping for a bluff, I was dead wrong.

"If I tell you…something, will you promise to turn the person over to the police and not harm them?"

Tapping his finger on the desk he stated in a chilling voice, "Why would I bargain with you? I have ways of _making_ you talk." His eyes focused on mine as if he was concentrating hard. After a few seconds his eyes returned to normal and again he shot the other vampire a look.

Clearing my throat, determined not to show fear I answered in a steady voice, "I believe it is beneficial for you to have me as a willing confidant and not one under duress."

"Alright Miss Stackhouse, amuse me. I will not drain the scum and will turn over evidence to the police. Pray tell this pertinent information."

Pertinent hadn't been on my Word of the Day Calendar yet, but by the context I understood the meaning.

"There is a drainer in the bar. He has a silver net and chains in a van waiting outside. He plans to drain one of the female vampires that works here tonight. She has already agreed to meet him."

In a flash I was grabbed by the arm and shoved towards the office door. Pointing out the person who stood by the bar the two vampires grabbed him leaving me standing by the office door. Figuring it was as good as any time to retreat, I backed down the hallway hoping to make it out to the parking lot. In truth, I had no idea what I planned to do once I got myself there, but I didn't have to worry about that because I didn't even make it five steps.

The blond vampire grabbed me by the arm and hissed in my ear, "The Master isn't done with you yet."

**Thanks to charverv and a-phoenix-rose for looking this over for me.**


	3. The Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 3 - The Worst Day Ever**

All the color drained from my face as the menace in her voice was clearly evident. It had never occurred to me that telling him of this plight would further endanger me. What if he thought I was apart of the plot to drain the vampire? What if he thought I was the one who set the bomb in the hotel?

Warning bells echoed in my mind knowing that he'd confront me with my knowledge. I had no other recourse but to clue him in on the big secret. For the first time I saw that people might want to use me for their own intended purposes. From what I had seen in this bar in only a half hour it led me to think that the common belief that vampires were harmless was completely untrue.

My Southern manners and upbringing had not allowed me to look the other way, just like my conscience wouldn't allow Mr. High and Mighty to die in the explosion. Now I was faced with a real dilemma and hoped that my new standing with the FBI would offer me some measure of protection.

"Come with me," the blonde commanded as she dragged me back into Eric's office. Slamming the door behind us, she pushed me forward ahead of her like I was garbage being taken out of the house. Falling to my knees on the floor with force I focused on the ground not wanting to look at anyone else in the room. It had not occurred to me until that moment that they might decide to kill me without waiting for an explanation.

"On your feet," Eric demanded.

Raising slowly I stood up holding my head high meeting his gaze. If I was faced with death I'd do it with dignity.

He gaze shifted from me to the other vampire. "Leave us," he demanded. A moment later I heard the door open and close behind me leaving me all alone with the dangerously scary blond vampire that was assessing me with a hard expression on his face.

"Explain." His commanding use of one word sentences had me on edge. It was quite evident that whatever he asked was given without question. I knew feigning ignorance this time would only bring death that much sooner. My only hope for saving my life was to tell him the truth.

"I'm a telepath. That's how I knew about the bombing and the drainer; I read their thoughts."

If he was shocked by that knowledge he didn't let it show. The air whooshed past me and in an instant he was standing directly in front of me. Calculated he said, "You will be my human and no other will lay claim on you. You will work for me."

"Whoa buddy," I declared holding up my hands, "you can't just kidnap me and keep me here against my will. I just signed a contract with the United States government for using my ability to work with the FBI. If I don't show up for work they'll be all over your ass looking for me."

Taking a step closer to me he challenged, "I can glamour everyone you spoke to today so no one would know you ever came here."

"Wouldn't it be _beneficial _for you to have me willingly on your side? If you force me into your service against my will how will you know that what I say is trustworthy?"

Closing the gap with another step he said, "I will take your blood and I will know." His statement confused me. Vampires fed from humans all the time, but I didn't realize that the blood gave the vampire power over the human. Filing that information in the back of my mind I tried not to think of that statement too much and worry about what I had to do now to get out of this situation.

"The FBI will be looking for me. Wouldn't it be better if we work out an arrangement? If I willingly worked for you I would be more inclined to share things that I might otherwise leave out if I was your…_human_. What motivation would a hostage have for giving over information?"

He gently trailed a finger down the side of my cheek causing me to flinch. "I have my _ways_ of getting humans to talk. I don't negotiate with humans, but perhaps you are of better use to me as a willing participant." Tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture he asked, "Why would you sign a contract with the FBI woman?"

"Because I could help more people with my ability. Finding survivors in the rumble was a taste of what I could potentially do."

"You are like no human I have ever met. You will work for me and I will pay you handsomely for your services. What are the terms of your other contract?"

"I work on cases of my choosing for a hundred dollars an hour Consultant fee. They are providing me with a company car and an apartment in New Orleans for when I need to commute for extended cases."

Tapping his chin in a very human gesture he responded, "I will pay you two hundred dollars an hour, give you _benefits_, but I take precedent over the FBI."

"No."

"No?" he questioned clearly amused at my refusal.

"The FBI contracted me first. Anything you want me to do will become second. If I'm busy on a case I will get to your request as soon as I can."

"Even though I am willing to pay you more?"

"It doesn't matter how much you pay me. My duties to them will come first because I made the agreement first. Once I give my word, I don't go back on it."

"Strange human indeed," he mumbled turning away from me seeming to pace the room. Whirling back around to face me he said, "You must respond the same day my request is made and you have twenty-four hours to fulfill my request even if it means flying you back to the area myself."

"What if I'm busy on a case and can't fulfill your request in twenty-four hours?"

Reasoning with me he said, "Most of the work you will do for them will be during the daytime. Anything you do for me will be at night. I will have you here and returned before they even know you are gone. Whenever your government job takes you out of town I expect to be notified."

Thinking over his words I knew that was probably the best offer I could make with the devil and hoped that I wasn't backing myself into a corner by agreeing, but when I thought of the alternative- death, I knew I couldn't say no. I wasn't crazy about the last part, him keeping tabs on me seemed like a really bad idea, but on the other hand if he knew I was out of town then maybe he would only call if the situation was absolutely necessary.

"Ok, but you have to promise that if I am in the middle of a case you can't detain me for more than that evening. I have to be returned."

A cocky smirk graced his lips as he inched forward, standing impressively tall directly in front of me. "Now that you have agreed we can share in a few of those _benefits_." Before I could take a breath he crashed his lips to mine. I was frozen in shock as his warm lips moved against mine and I almost lost all sense of dignity and reason before my sense of propriety (word of the day) kicked in. Struggling, placing my hands upon his chest I pushed with all my might.

Releasing my lips, allowing me to breath, he leered at me saying, "I thought we agreed to _benefits_. We can skip the kissing altogether and move right on to the fucking if that is what you wish."

Slapping him across the face I hissed, "How dare you? _Benefits_ have nothing to do with kissing. Benefits include medical, dental, and maybe even a 401(k), not sex." He grabbed my hand in mid air shocking the hell out of me with his quickness.

With amusement, like nothing was amiss, he purred, "Au contraire, my human staff would beg to differ with you and would gladly say that the most coveted _benefit_ of their employment here would be the added fringe sexual benefits and the euphoria of a vampire bite. I would be most willing to demonstrate this for you." He took a step closer as he brazenly moved my hair from my neck exposing my pulse point. In return, I held up my hands and took a step back.

"No, no, I will work for you, but I'm not that kind of woman. Don't expect me to crawl into your bed buddy."

"We'll see. I guarantee that it will not be long before you are begging for my affections. Now, I must enthrall the masses and make an appearance; join me in the bar."

"I don't think so, I want to go home."

"Very well. I will have Pam take you home, but rest assured, we will meet again soon…very soon." He lifted my hand to his lips, inhaled deeply, and kissed it. "So sweet," he mumbled.

I forcefully jerked my hand away from his touch and his eyes sparkled with delight. The wind whooshed past me and he was gone, leaving me standing in his office all by myself. I was only alone for a moment when the door flew open and the blonde, Pam, stepped through the door.

"My Master has instructed me to drive you home," she said as she held the door opened for me. Turning on her heels she whirled around as I followed her out of the vampire bar.

************

Everything was quiet in the days that followed. No exploding buildings, no summons to vampire bars, and no contact from the FBI. I had even gone back to work at Merlotte's during my down time knowing that in the coming months I wasn't going to have much of it.

Then the call came early Thursday morning.

I picked up the phone and my heart skipped a beat with nervous anticipation when the voice greeted me on the other line.

"Sookie, it is Agent Weiss."

"So nice to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. The last time we were together we talked about training you for field work. We would like to start bright and early Monday morning and will have a car come and pick you up Sunday afternoon. Would this be acceptable to you?"

We hashed out a few more details before hanging up the phone. My new job was officially going to start and I could hardly contain my excitement. For the rest of the day I floated around the house in a daze cleaning things that were already cleaned, and straightening rooms that didn't need any straightening.

The doorbell rang around noon distracting me from my thoughts and already spotless house.

I whipped open the door without giving it much thought and came face to face with a medium height brown haired man who wore a scowl on his face. Without even trying, his thoughts filtered through my mind.

_Wonder what Mr. Northman sees in this girl. He rarely has me make deliveries to women. _

Ignoring his thoughts I greeted him by saying, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"My name is Bobby Burnham and I'm Eric Northman's day man. He requested that this package be delivered to you." He shoved the package into my arms and walked away quickly not even giving me a chance to thank him properly.

I huffed a bit as I shut the door. Shaking the package first I tried to determine what was inside. Not having much success with that, I grabbed a kitchen knife and slit open the tape that held the box together.

Much to my amazement, a brand spankin' new Blackberry was inside along with a folded note on expensive thick stationary. Opening the note I read it as it was in the most elegant turn of the century script that I had ever seen.

_Sookie,_

_Now that you are in my employ I am providing you with a Blackberry. My numbers are programmed in already just in case you need to reach me. Keep it on your person at all times in case I need to contact you. Also enclosed are the medical, dental, and retirement planning information that are included in you benefits package. If you wish to pursue the other available perks this job offers let me know as I would love to provide you with these benefits as well._

_E~_

Blushing when I read the last line I quickly shoved the note back in the box and picked up my Blackberry. Turning it on I was shocked to find that my screensaver was a very revealing picture of Eric extending his arm to me as he kneeled on a bed with only his thigh positioned over his private region.

"Oh boy," I mumbled under my breath quickly selecting the menu button and fiddling with the options to change the picture. I had to admit the Blackberry was a great idea for I had never owned a cell phone before. Being a single woman working nights in a bar made my desire to get one at the top of my 'to do' list, but I never had the money to be able to afford one.

After the picture was safely changed to one of the ocean, I put the phone down and picked up the benefits package. It had never occurred to me with my new government job to inquire about medical benefits. I had never been offered medical benefits before working in a bar as a waitress so the thought never even crossed my mind. Up until now I had the epitome of perfect health, but one never knew what the future would bring and it was always good to be prepared for anything.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the information along with my medical cards which I slipped into my purse.

***********

My days were busy working for Sam trying to work as many shifts as I could before I was called away to New Orleans. By the time Sunday rolled around I was completely exhausted and ready to crash in the car for five hours. Thankfully I was getting picked up again, but I knew that was short lived with the promise of a car.

Saturday I had been able to take a few hours for myself and shop for a few business suits that I knew I'd needed with the new job. I wasn't exactly sure what I was required to wear, but I was pretty sure that I had to wear business attire. Not wanting to spend money unnecessarily I only bought two new pants suits reasoning that if I needed more New Orleans had a plethora of shops available to me.

The car pulled in my driveway exactly at noon on Sunday and I hauled my one bag outside with me. Kissing Gran goodbye I got in the car excited to begin my new job.

Remembering my deal with a certain vampire I pulled out my new phone with a sigh. Hesitating for a moment I sent the dead to the world vampire a text message reporting that I planned to be out of town, heading for New Orleans, for at least a week, maybe longer. Putting my phone away, I closed my eyes and fell asleep for the next few hours.

The driver woke me up by opening the back door and calling my name. I opened my eyes in a haze to find Agent Weiss standing alongside a car outside waiting for me. Scrambling for coherency, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and got out of the vehicle.

She walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Nice to see you again Sookie. I thought I'd meet you here to help you get acclimated with your new place."

My new place? I looked past her to the building behind where she was standing. It was a simple complex, nothing fancy about it; square shaped with red brick exterior, but it was all mine. Beautiful trees in full bloom graced the walkways leading up to the front steps of my new apartment. A smile broke out upon my face absolutely eager to see the inside.

"This is my new apartment?" I inquired.

"Yes, and your new car is parked in the garage."

My eyes scanned my surroundings and sought out the garage. I didn't know what I wanted to see first, my new car or the inside of my brand new apartment.

Agent Weiss gestured for me to follow as she took out a set of keys and unlocked the door to apartment five, my new favorite number.

It was larger than I expected. I figured that I'd only get a studio apartment in a rough section of town; not a two story apartment with two full bedrooms, a large entryway, a kitchen, living area, and dining room. What was I supposed to do with all the space? Thankfully it was fully furnished in neutral tones. I walked through the space with caution and even blinked my eyes a few times to make sure that I was awake. Any second now I would wake up and realize all this was a dream, but as I moved through each room of the condo touching the walls I knew that it was all real.

"Is it satisfactory Sookie?" I whirled around to see Agent Weiss staring at me with a smile upon her lips. She knew damn well it was satisfactory.

"I never expected….it's amazing," I stammered not quite finding adequate words to describe exactly what I was feeling.

"Would you like to see your new car?"

"Yes," I replied as I followed her out of the apartment and towards the garage. We entered the garage through a side door and I couldn't believe what was sitting in the garage in front of me; a brand new silver Ford Taurus.

I was speechless as I stepped forward and grazed my hand over the shiny new car. Touch seemed to make this dream more real; if I could feel it, it couldn't be a dream right?

"It is fully loaded and even comes with a built in GPS. The address for the Bureau is programmed in so you can get to headquarters tomorrow. Here are your car keys." She held our her hand dangling the keys in front of me. As I took them from her I expected her to pull her hand back laughing at me saying, 'just kidding', but she dropped the keys in my hand. It was all real. Agent Weiss gave me a few more instructions as I nodded my head in a daze before she left me with a 'see you tomorrow' and got into her own car.

Like a kid wandering in FAO Swartz for the first time, I opened my car door and plopped down in my leather seats. I took a few minutes to make the necessary adjustments: the seat, mirrors, and even located a few good radio stations before I was completely satisfied. Stroking the steering wheel a few times a smile toyed upon my lips as I stepped out of my _new_ vehicle. All of the cars I had ever owned had been older than a decade. It was nice to finally own a car that I knew could be relied upon.

With a lithe step I skipped into my new apartment whistling an unrecognizable tune.

************

The next morning I woke up, well rested and ready to go. I was slightly nervous about my training and what they'd want me to do. Agent Weiss and I really had not discussed what I would be doing in detail, for I was very distracted with my new apartment and car to even remember to ask. So here I was getting dressed blindly not really sure what I was to do or what I should expect out of my training.

Dressed in my nice black pants suit I headed out the door at quarter to eight. I was due to arrive by eight-thirty and not really sure where I was going so I left a little early to give myself time to get lost. Never having used a GPS navigational system before I didn't want to stake my total reliance on it just incase it steered me in the wrong direction.

Jumping in my car I relaxed back into the seat for a moment letting the leather seats mold to my body. Damn they felt good! Pressing the button for my automatic garage door opener I started my car up and eased it out of the garage.

I arrived at the Bureau in plenty of time and even had time to swing through a drive-in for a much need cup of coffee to help calm my nerves. Parking my car in the employee parking lot, which I even had a sticker for on my windshield, I got out of my car, and walked up the front steps. A surge of power coursed through me as I entered the building knowing that I had a purpose and my handicap would help save the lives of others. No more was I enslaved by my disability, but set free by it and liberated for a higher purpose.

I flashed my ID to the man at the desk and glided through the metal detectors. I was directed to go up to the third floor and I took the elevator.

Stepping off I walked up to the receptionist and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Today is my first day and I'm not sure where to go."

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse, I'm Grace. Agent Weiss is waiting for you in her office. It is the fifth door on the left going down that hallway over there." She gestured in the direction for me to take and I thanked her.

I walked down the hallway and hesitantly waited on the outside of the closed door. With trepidation I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Agent Weiss called from the other side of the door. I opened the door and peeked inside. She was sitting behind her desk filing paperwork. "Take a seat," she gestured to the chair opposite her. I sat down in the chair hoping that my nerves didn't show. Having no idea what to expect or anticipate my stomach was tied up in knots.

"Most Agents spend a minimum of twenty weeks at the training academy, but we don't have that kind of time. So as of this afternoon you will be heading off to Quantico, Virginia to begin a two week accelerated FBI training course. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be the most intense training you've ever had in your entire life. You will be tested beyond your limits and your skills will be sharpened for field work. Your training will be divided into two components; the first being skills where you will learn physical skills for field work and the second will be your academic instruction that will continue after the two weeks. You will be required to take classes online for the next six months that will cover law, ethics, behavioral science, interviewing and report writing, basic and advanced investigative and intelligence techniques, interrogation, and forensic science. You will also learn how to manage and run counterterrorism, counterintelligence, weapons of mass destruction, cyber, and criminal investigations."

"So I'm leaving?"

"Yes Sookie you are. I should warn you that the General at the academy was not pleased that we were making an exception for you. He may try and push you harder than anyone else. Rest assured that you can always give me a call. We here at the Bureau _want_ you to succeed. Do you have any questions?"

"So my training at the academy will mostly be physical?"

"Yes…there was a debate about extending your training to include classroom training, but after much deliberation that was decided against. With your ability we wouldn't know how much you actually learned in a classroom setting and how much you picked out of the instructors minds. The online education will show us your ability to absorb the content material and not just make use of information that you gleamed."

Truthfully I was shocked by the lack of trust they had in me. Didn't they realize that I wouldn't cheat? Didn't they see the effort I truly wanted to put forth? "So…in other words, I have no way of cheating learning online," I replied sounding a bit put out.

"Going over your records, I'm quite positive you wouldn't, but not all are so easily convinced. Some require the proof of your skills. Do you have any other questions for me?" I shook my head no. "Then if you don't, I suggest that we get you to the airport."

"What about my car?"

"Someone will drive it to your apartment later today."

Handing over my car keys I asked, "What about clothing and my toiletries?

"The academy will provide you with everything, even down to a toothbrush and sanitary napkins if you need them."

She stood as did I and escorted me from the room. "You have been assigned a personal trainer to get you physically in shape within the next two weeks," she stated while walking down the hall. "There is a driver waiting for you outside to take you to the airport. Here is my card if you need anything, just give me a ring. You will do fine." I shook her hand and headed back down the elevator to the waiting car.

***********

The four hour flight passed by too quickly and before I knew it, my driver was pulling up to the gates of the academy. It was just after three o'clock in the afternoon and I really didn't know what to expect. Would they let me take it easy today or would they try and squeeze every ounce of training out of me?

The place looked like Fort Knox with an iron fence and gatekeeper. I audibly gulped as we were waved through having fear creep up inside me that once I was inside the gates I was never getting out. Silly I know, but it reminded me more of a prison that a training camp. Trainees we marching and jogging in formation around the campus and I knew that it was only a matter of time that I'd be joining them.

The car pulled up in front of the main entrance and I got out. An officer in uniform stepped forward to greet me.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I have orders to take you inside." He whirled around on his heels without an introduction and I followed him inside. He led me through the building to one of the offices on the second floor. A bead of sweat dewed on my forehead when I saw that it was the General's private office.

The soldier knocked and the door was opened. The officer was dismissed and I was led inside.

"Have a seat Miss Stackhouse." He walking behind his desk and sat down. The man had a scowl upon his face and I could tell without reading his thoughts that he wasn't too happy having me here. He continued, "I am General Anderson. You are here because of orders I received from the highest authority in this nation and though I don't want you here I have no say in the matter. We can't train you academically because of your ability, but you can bet your ass I will push your limits. Nothing would make me happier than to see you off your dazzling high horse and high tailing it back to mommy. You have been assigned a personal trainer and he will be escorting you through you nightly regiment. You are dismissed."

He put his head down and returned to his computer screen completely ignoring my presence. I was completely taken aback by his abruptness, but I knew there was nothing I could do besides prove myself, prove that I deserved to be here. Getting up, without a word I opened the office door to see the same uniformed man waiting for me.

"We need to get you fingerprinted ma'am." He walked down the hall and I followed thinking, _after they fingerprint me there is no going back. I will officially be findable by the US government wherever I go_.

The officer led me down two flights of stairs to the fingerprinting office. I had never been fingerprinted before and it was nothing like I expected. I was instructed to insert my hand into a gelled screen and a scan of my hand was made. The image upload instantly onto a computer screen. The same process was completed with the other hand.

The uniformed officer escorted me out of the building, where it had started raining, and into the barracks. Women were in a completely different bunker than the men. The soldier stopped in front of a bunk that had folded clothes set out on top.

"Get dressed. Your trainer will be here momentarily." The soldier did an about face and exited the room leaving me standing in the bunker. Looking around I didn't see any private quarters to change, so unsure of what to do, but desiring to be prepared, I stripped down right there and dressed in my training clothes. Folding my clothes up nice and neat I placed them on my bed.

I was only standing for about a minute before a stern looking man entered the room wearing academy training clothes.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he barked out.

"That is me," I replied sweetly.

"I'm Agent Philips and for the next two weeks I'm going to make you wish you never arrived. Come with me." A shiver of fear rippled down my spine as Agent Philips whirled around and exited the building. We left the sleeping barracks to an outright downpour. The rain pelted down with such force it burned my skin. I suddenly knew how Noah felt when the skies opened up for the first time and flooded the earth. The thunderous rain was so loud Agent Philips shouted directions at me and I barely could hear what he was saying.

"Let's see what you have for stamina. Get moving," he shouted challenging me. I felt like shouting 'bring it on', but even I wasn't going to be that cocky. Picking up my heels I began to run. Agent Philips was right on my tail and when I slowed he was right there shouting obscenities at me.

I was drenched thru and thru, my body chilled, and my legs numb, but Agent Philips, my worst nightmare kept pushing. After at least an hour of straight running nonstop, to my relief we slowed. I figured that since it was so near the end of the day we'd pack it in, boy was I ever wrong.

He stopped in front of a strenuous obstacle course, riddled with rock walls, rope climbing, hurdles, and fences.

"When I say go, we're going to see how long it takes someone as chicken shit as you to make it thru," he roared over the rain. "Go," and I took off as fast as my legs would take me.

The first leg of it was over a chain link fence. Thankfully I had some training in that area from my brother. Jason could easily scour a fence and when we were younger playing hide and go seek, he'd jump the fence to get away. I had to learn how to climb one if I ever wanted to catch him, and catch him I did.

The next hurdle was a rope climb over a wall. Now I hadn't climbed a rope since ninth grade in gym class, but I still maintained my upper body strength carrying trays at the bar and easily succeeded.

I made it thru each hurdle expertly with skill that I didn't even know I had. My own determination to succeed empowered me to move forward focusing on one object at a time. Visual images of one of my all time favorite movies, _Rocky_, played in repeat in my mind as the _Eye of the Tiger _motivated me to succeed. I didn't stumble, but moved with precision conquering each section like a well refined battle plan. When I made it over the last wall I wanted to jump up and down shouting my triumph to the world, but my joy was short lived.

"Five minutes and eighteen seconds. The bank robber drove away with the armored car three minutes ago while you were on the second hurdle. You have to push yourself; what if he murdered the driver of that vehicle while you were pussy footing over that last rock wall? FBI Agents aren't pansies afraid of breaking a nail, but hard working dedicated Agents committed to saving lives. Just for that lazy ass time, drop and give me fifty."

And this went on until almost ten that night. Because my pushups took too long I had to run the next hour. Because my running time lagged I had to fight my way thru the obstacle course again. Because my time was even worse this time around I had to do a hundred pushups. It was a vicious cycle that didn't seem to have an end. By the time I was dismissed for the evening after being called every name in the book the mess hall was closed and had to go to bed without anything to eat.

Curfew was at nine and even though it wasn't my fault that I missed it I owed the night officer one hundred pushups in the morning. Chilled to the bone, drenched, and completely waterlogged I crawled into bed not being able to feel any of my muscles. Thankfully most of my other bunkmates were asleep so the only thoughts I had to contend with were dreamlike quality ones which weren't as tiresome as regular thought patterns. As a child I had never attended a sleepover because even those calming dreamlike thoughts were enough to keep me awake all night. So I tossed and turned for a while before exhaustion eventually pulled me under. Without a doubt this had been the worst day of my entire life and I went to bed wondering if I had made a mistake.

**********

I shot out of bed as loud sirens blared through the bunker. All the other ladies shot out of bed and dressed without question. It sounded like the building was on fire and I was tempted to run out without dressing, but knew I'd be the only one. Glancing at the time I saw that it was three in the morning. Pulling on my training pants I staggered out the doorway with the rest of the women.

My legs felt like Jell-O and I was barely able to hold myself up. I had never felt these intense muscle pains before and it was almost unbearable. Wincing, I stood in line with the other women outside the bunker.

Agent Philips entered the room and spun to address us, "You can all thank our newest recruit, Cadet Stackhouse, for the early morning awakening. Drop and give me fifty." Several of the women dared to turn their heads away from the commanding officer to glare at me. Those who didn't star bombarded me with their vicious, hateful thoughts.

And so my day of torture began all over again, but this time I not only had to deal with Agent Philips but the angry thoughts and looks of everyone else. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judah, how the hell would I ever survive two full weeks of this torture and unwarranted humiliation?

**A/N: Picture's of Sookie's apartment are on my profile. **

**Please check out my entry for the Cowboy Up One-Shot Contest entitled **_**Marlboro Man**_**. Sookie and Amelia take their yearly vacation at a dude ranch and you'll never guess who the sexy foreman is? Treat yourself to lots of lemons with several rounds of sex. **

**Thanks to **_**a-phoenix-rose **_**for looking at this chapter for me. Any and all mistakes are always all mine!**

**Please press the little green button and let me know what you think our poor Sookie should endure. I've never been to boot camp so I have absolutely no idea and I making this stuff up as I go along. I plan to glaze over most of the academy training, but will include a bit more in the next chapter before I move on. Thanks for reading and I'm really pleased with the response to this story. It is something new and completely different for me and love you all for supporting it. **


	4. Hitler

**Because this is a parallel universe some of the incidents from the book will happen in this story, others will not. Sookie has not been working in Merlotte's and therefore has not met Bill yet, but because she has met Eric this event happens first in my story. **

**Recap: Sookie gets recruited to the FBI and is in Basic Training camp.**

**Chapter 4 - Hitler**

The following week was worse than the hell I was taught about in Sunday school. Agent Philips, aka Hitler, was the Devil and my legs were in fiery torment. Experiencing hell firsthand I couldn't even imagine Satan himself being this cruel. I thought the pain would subside, get easier or more bearable after a few days, but the Nazi was determined to either break me or make me quit. Little did he know that I wasn't a quitter and my stubborn nature would not allow me to break. It took more than the Devil in disguise to wear me down.

Because I wasn't involved in the classroom instruction I spent all my energy and time running laps, doing pushups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and running that God forsaken obstacle course. For a week straight I did absolutely nothing besides that.

Agent Philips was the worst: screaming profanities, belittling me, talking smack about my mama, and saying any other shit that he thought would get under my skin. He tried everything in the hopes that I would lash out so he could punish me further, but I didn't falter, not once, determined to not satisfy his need for superiority. The longer I stayed silent the more aggressive in his attacks he got.

Several times I was tempted to retaliate especially when he threw things around like, "_Your mama raised you to be a pussy_." He didn't even know how that tore at my heart considering my mama didn't raise me because she died when I was young. When he started in on my daddy I almost told him off because I couldn't imagine a worse punishment than what he'd already imposed on me, but my stubbornness kept me from giving the man what he wanted. Against my better judgment, I stayed silent, something I had never done before.

Towards the end of the first week I noticed that his torments let up slightly, either that or I was getting increasingly better at tuning him out. He still made me complete my strenuous daily regiment, but the insults were fewer and farther between. Could the man be gaining an ounce of respect for me?

At one point I thought I even heard a compliment somewhere in one of his rants. I had just finished the obstacle course after I had been running my tail off the entire day.

His stopwatch clicked and I swear he mumbled, "Three minutes and fifty-three seconds. For a pussy whipped slacker your time is _almost_ acceptable."

I felt like cupping my hand to my ear and mocking him by saying, "What was that? Could you possibly repeat yourself? Was there a compliment laced somewhere among all that sarcasm?" One thing and only one thing held me back, I could read his thoughts.

Hitler had either forgotten about my cork or didn't believe, but I heard what he truly thought about me and my endurance. Though he was fed up by my lack of response to his verbal attacks, he was pleased that I followed directions to the letter and showed vast improvement in only a little over a week's time. He hated to admit it and he did so frequently, but he thought I'd make an excellent field agent.

After his mumbled words I bent down placing my hands on my knees panting. My face hidden from his view I allowed a satisfied smirk to cross my lips knowing that he essentially just patted me on the back. It felt good, no, it felt fucking great!

From his thoughts I knew that he had a rewarding surprise coming up for me this afternoon if I performed well, and so far I was completely outshining myself. I had caught glimpses of his surprise, but not specifics and couldn't wait for my morning torture to wind down.

"Pick it up, get moving Stackhouse," he yelled, cueing that the moment to catch my breath was now over. Picking up my heels I broke out in a run around the track.

Just after three he halted my sprinting activities. Pumped to move on to anything that didn't involve physical exercise, I swore to myself never to ( put off or) complain when Gran told me to get the mail in the mailbox at the end of my driveway. It was little things like that that I had learned to appreciate more fully.

As Agent Philips led me into a building, I noticed that when he wasn't insulting, swearing, or belittling me he was relatively quiet. Gran always said that those who chose to use four letter words had a limited vocabulary. Studying Agent Philips though, I knew that wasn't his problem.

As I followed him into a building that I had never been in before I tried to get a read on him to figure out what my next task was. Nothing but insults clouded that man's mind and I knew that I'd have to patiently await my answers.

He opened a door and as soon as it opened I knew the room was soundproof. All that I could hear when the door opened was the firing of gunshots. I had a brief moment of worry wondering if this was where my life would end. Could Agent Philips be that cruel and march me off to a firing squad facing my death? I quickly banished that thought knowing that the United States Government would never allow something like that and gained a measure of comfort.

He led me through the door and into a room. I could still hear the gunshots which rattled my cage. Maybe that was his intent all along? Checking his thoughts again I was disappointed to get nothing more than jumbled pictures. What good was telepathy when people didn't think clearly? I really wanted to touch his arm hoping that that would bring a clearer mental picture, but knew that any casual contact would raise serious suspicion.

"You probably are wondering what we are doing here. This is our field training facility where cadets learn how to handle their weapons. Today we will see how well you can take apart and put a weapon back together." He grabbed an M-90 from a locked cabinet and proceeded to demonstrate what he wanted me to do.

Surprisingly he took great care in going over every part of the weapon, explaining in detail every function. As he began to take it apart he explained safety measures and protocol for dealing with a deadly weapon. What surprised me the most was the glint of light in his eyes and his patience that he displayed. I could tell just by his mannerisms and through his mental feelings that he truly loved handling his gun.

I soaked in every detail of what he showed me. As much as this man hated me and as much as he wanted me to fail, I wanted to succeed. I meticulously watched him handle the weapon and memorized every detail. After he had successfully taken it apart, he put it back together. Finally he handed it over to me.

"Now, you try," he commanded, all the light gone from his eyes and the hard mask returned.

I curtly nodded and carefully construed a hard mask of my own, determined to not show my fear. The only weapon I had ever handled had been my Gran's shotgun. It was certainly a heavier weapon, but I did not have any difficulty taking it apart for cleaning. This was different though, the M-90 was much more complex than a barrel loaded shotgun. Following his directives to the best of my ability I took the weapon apart after I made sure that it was unloaded and then, I reassembled it again. After I placed the weapon back down gently on the table I peered at Hitler to see what he thought. For reassurance purposes only, I peeked at his thoughts. He was pleasantly surprised that I was able to handle it expertly and was quite impressed at my skill. The tension in my shoulders relaxed while I waited for his verbal assessment.

"That was…adequate, for a slacker." The corners of my lips twitched as I read between the lines (and thoughts). Out of all the vile things he said my heart leaped for joy when he said I was 'adequate', maybe that was because I got an inside view of what he really thought.

After he had me take apart my weapon several more times, in fact, for the next two hours; he then brought me to the shooting range. I appreciated the break much more than I ever would have let on. I wasn't able to even feel my legs anymore. Muscles that I didn't even know I had, burned in resistance to the training. This localized break was almost as good as a Swedish massage, well okay, not quite, but pretty damn close.

For the next hour I practiced my shooting. Again, I impressed the Nazi with my aim. He didn't realize that this backwater hick had a brother to keep up with during hunting season. Everything with Jason was a competition and when his little _sister_ got the bigger buck it would shut him right up, giving me bragging rights for the rest of the season.

He stopped me after I had shot five bull's eyes in a row.

"Cadet Stackhouse, that's enough for today. Get washed up and get your ass over to the mess hall," he ordered.

Not wanting to question the man or delay and give him a reason to take back his lenient command, I automatically stopped, unloaded my weapon, and safely handed it back to him. I saluted and exited the building.

When I got back to my bunker I was relieved to see that it was only six-thirty. This had been the earliest my training had ended my entire stay here. Fishing around for an extra set of clothing I made my way over to the shower room to get changed and washed up before dinner. Every single night that I had been here I had missed dinner. By the time Hitler was done with me for the evening everything was closed down. Four times I had even missed curfew in addition to that first night and therefore owed pushups or extra laps the next morning. I had actually taken to hoarding food at breakfast and bringing it back to my bunker so I wouldn't starve.

Excitedly, but yet still apprehensive that Hitler would barge into my room and shout 'just kidding' I rushed through my shower to get to the mess hall before he could change his mind. Getting out of the shower I quickly made it back to the bunker so I could put my things away before dinner. Just after I closed my drawer next to my bed and I was about to leave, I heard my phone beep indicating that I had a message. Ignorance was always bliss, and I was starving, not having had a decent meal in over a week. As I turned to leave the room and my phone behind, it beeped again, almost like it was taunting me.

"Aw, hell," I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed my phone. Maybe it was Gran checking up on me? I hadn't really made contact with the outside world because I had been so tired at the end of my days, it would have been good to hear a familiar voice. Sitting on my bed my muscles relaxed, I listened to my voicemail. It was a voice that I had not expected.

"Sookie, per our agreement you have twenty-four hours to see to an urgent matter that has festered its way into my club. I shall await your call." He then left a return number for me to contact. Mumbling under my breath I had it in my right mind to ignore the call completely and mosey on down to the mess hall for some grub, but as I took a step towards the door my Southern values kicked in and I knew that I had to call him back. Maybe if I just explained to him that I was in basic training and was unavailable he would understand?

Taking a deep breath, I sat myself down again on my bed and dialed the number I utterly dreaded to call.

"Speak to me," he purred into the phone.

"Eric, it's Sookie. I got your message."

Unfortunately before I could continue he interrupted me, "Are you still in New Orleans? I need you at the club tonight."

Cursing myself I had completely forgotten to inform him of my new destination. Stammering I tried to explain to him, "Eric…actually I'm in Virginia at the FBI training facility. I won't be home for another few days and will have to see to whatever you need me for then. I have no way of leaving here and frankly am not allowed to leave."

"Unacceptable. You and I made an agreement and I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain. I only made this deal with you because you assured me that I would want you to work for me _willingly_. Do not make me regret that decision and revise our contract to more evasive measures."

I had no idea what he meant, but I knew that I probably wouldn't like it one bit. Biting back all my frustration I tried another approach. "Eric even if I wanted to come to your aid, I have no way of getting out of here. I have to be back by morning before anyone knows I was gone. Can't this wait a few more days?"

"No it cannot. I will provide a means to get you out and back in. Be ready for my call in one hour. Do not think I have overlooked the fact that you did not share the details of your whereabouts with me." The line went dead in my hand. So much for a quiet evening.

I tucked my phone into one of my pockets making sure that it was on vibrate and figured that I might as well get something to eat. With a deep sigh I left my room for the mess hall.

It was exactly an hour later when I felt my phone vibrate. I was already back in the bunker lying down on my bed ready to go to sleep. With another deep sigh I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, I am outside behind the main building. Meet me." The line disconnected. So much for manners!

Getting out would be the easy part, it was sneaking back in that would be the hard part. I fixed my pillows under my blanket to look like I had already turned in for the night. Tucking my phone inside my pocket I snuck out of the bunker undetected. I managed to avoid being seen and was quite proud of myself.

Once outside I crept in the shadows to the main office building. I saw nothing at first as I got closer, only empty blackness of space. As I neared, a figured stepped out of the shadows.

"Eric?" I tentatively called.

"Right here," he whispered back stepping closer to me.

His darkened figure was impressively scary in the moonlight and for once I had another reason to be thankful that vampires were 'out'. It occurred to me at that moment that Eric would be the last person I ever wanted to meet in a dark alleyway. Several years ago my fate might've been very different from tonight. Tonight, though I was greeted with a scowl, though I did not believe that he would hurt me, at least not at this moment.

"How am I supposed to get back in the building when you return me?"

"I will escort you and glamour the guards to think they never saw you."

"Oh."

He stepped closer to me and said, "Hang on." He gripped an arm around my waist and before I could ask 'for what', he lifted us off the ground and we were flying.

I cowered into his chest and held on for dear life. "Oh my God," I exclaimed not knowing that vampires could fly.

"I have you," he whispered as we flew off into the darkening night high above the trees. After a few minutes my body relaxed a bit and I bravely looked out into the night. The wind whipped all around though he shielded most of it with his body protectively around mine. Homes and tress flew by us completely unrecognizable with the speed in which we traveled. The one constant was the night sky. No matter how fast we went, the stars never changed but remained the same.

Wanting to hear his voice I said, "You never told me what you wanted me to do tonight."

"Someone has been stealing from my bar. I want you to uncover the culprit."

"What will become of the person if I do this for you?"

"_If_ you do this?" he asked incredulously.

"_When_ I do this?" I amended.

"My money will be returned and punishment will be handed out to the guilty parties."

"Will you promise that you will turn all evidence and the person responsible over to the authorities?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I asked you to; because it would keep me happy, and because it is the morally right thing to do."

"I will consider it, _if_ there is enough evidence for an indictment."

"I will just have to make sure that I get you your evidence."

"Why is this important to you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Because I don't want people to die because of my curse."

We stayed silent for the rest of the flight. When he was descending I had a strange urge to remind all passengers to fasten their seatbelts and secure the overhead compartments in preparation for landing. I imagined a man out on a tarmac directing us in with a glowing light. Of course, none of that happened as we landed in the Fangtasia parking lot. He held me for a moment as my legs fought to hold me up. I was very shaky anyway from the training I had been through so being weightless for over an hour took some adjustment.

"I'm ok, thank you," I offered once I was positive that I wouldn't fall.

He released me after another moment, but not before he leaned in and deeply inhaled. His eyes dilated a bit as he stepped back away from me. "This way," he commanded as I followed him into the employee's entrance.

He led me down a hallway and into his office where the other vampire I had met, Pam, was waiting.

Pam's eyes lit up a bit when she saw me but quickly covered it over with her bored mask. "You look fetching Sookie," she said with a hint of sarcasm as I looked down at my garb. I looked ready for combat in my kacky pants, olive green shirt, and black sneakers. "Are you ready for battle? I do love a good fight and always keep my sword handy. What is your weapon of choice?"

I looked at her a bit stunned and wondered if she was in fact joking, but from the excited look on her face and the sword she had just pulled from a closet, I knew she was dead serious.

"Pamela, put that away. It will not be necessary," Eric ordered.

With a bit of reluctance and a look of forlorn longing she shuffled back over to the closet in her Jimmy Choo stiletto pumps and replaced the sword. If I wasn't terrified about what they wanted to do I might have been able to laugh at the whole absurdity of the moment and the entire idea of going into battle with a vampire as backup- that is a vampire in designer pumps. I wondered idly if she'd even bother to change first.

Asking her was on the tip of my tongue, but Eric interrupted my thoughts by saying, "We will bring in the humans one-by-one and I want you to read them."

"I need to know what I'm looking for. What exactly has been stolen?"

"Sixty thousand dollars over the past several months has been stolen from me." Who the hell would be stupid enough to steal that kind of money from a vampire? Certainly someone with a death wish!

Eric pressed a button on the console on his desk, "Bring in the first," he ordered.

Another vampire, an even scarier looking one, brought in a trembling accountant named Bruce. I knew without even making contact that he didn't do it because his emotions were so strong, but I went through the motions anyways of reading him. Taking his hands in mine, his thoughts flooded my mind confirming what I already knew.

The scary vampire brought in one after the other for me to read until I came to a girl named Belinda. With each passing employee I gained a hint of information, but much of it seemed to be wiped clean almost as if all their brains had been washed with Windex.

As I delved into Belinda's psyche I discovered what I needed, a name. My eyes widened and the next series of events happened so quickly my life would have been over without me even knowing if Eric hadn't stepped in.

The scary vampire lunged at me pushing me backwards sinking his fangs into my flesh. But before I even had a second to scream in pain, blood gushed from his mouth and his body fell limp upon me.

It amazed me how calm I was seeing someone die before me. Eric shoved the decaying body off me and ordered, "Get this cleaned up."

"Did you know?" I asked him staring at the stake that protruded out of the oozing goo on the floor.

"I am always prepared," was his only answer.

"Can I go now? Was that all you needed?" I questioned, thoroughly exhausted.

'Yes," he answered walking out the door. I followed not quite certain what I was supposed to do at the moment. It wasn't everyday that a girl sees someone staked right before her eyes and is covered in blood splatter. It probably should have crossed my mind that I was going back to the FBI training facility covered in blood, but because I was so numb the thought never occurred to me.

Eric led me back outside through the employee door that we had entered from.

"You are covered in blood," he said, turning around to face me. "Is any of it yours?"

Just as I was about to mumble an 'I don't think so' his eyes settled on the fang marks on my arm.

"May I?" he asked, taking my arm in his hands.

My flesh heated up as he brought my arm to his lips. All I could do was nod as he slowly licked every drop off my arm, his eyes never leaving mine. I always pictured the act of blood drinking to be something vile and disgusting, but the way his lust filled pools stared into my eyes and the gentle caressing movements of his tongue had me rethinking my religion. As my blood fell upon his tongue he moaned softly and closed his eyes briefly savoring the taste.

"Your blood is even more exquisite than your scent," he murmured into my skin.

I watched him thoroughly enjoy my blood like I would savor the sweetest strawberry dipped into the richest chocolate. All too soon every last drop was devoured.

"My saliva will close the wound. Are you ready?" he said as he took me into his arms surprising me at his closeness.

"Yes," I whispered into his skin, shutting my eyes tightly.

He took off into the sky and I felt the wind whoosh past us.

"Did you lose weight? You seem thinner than the last time I saw you," he asked breaking the silence.

"I might've. The way Hitler works me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Explain this. Hitler died in 1945."

I chuckled a bit at his lack of understanding of my reference. "Not the _real_ Hitler. It's a metaphor. When we want to refer to someone who's a tyrant we call them Hitler or a Nazi."

"So what has this _Hitler _been doing to you?"

"I'm in training camp. You know, they test your physical limits to make sure you can do the job."

"So they don't feed you?" he asked incredulously.

"Agent Philips has me working so hard that usually the mess hall is closed by the time we are done."

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "I will remedy that for you."

"Um…no thanks. Training is almost over; I only have a few more days. I can suffer through it." I could just imagine Agent Philips disappearing from his bed never to be heard from again. I'd take my chances with the Nazi rather than sic Eric on him any day.

"I was not going to kill him, just glamour him into taking it easy on you," he defended himself almost sounding appalled that I thought so little of him.

I had to laugh over the entire situation. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't want to cheat my way through basic training. I want to pass it because I earned it."

"You are a strange human indeed," was all he said.

After a moment I thoughtfully asked, "Will you get in trouble for killing that vampire?"

"You are turning out to be one expensive investment. I probably will have to pay a large fine."

For the rest of the flight both of us were silent. In fact, the cool night air and the calming motion of the flight had me drifting off to sleep.

Before I knew it, the landing jolted me awake.

"Are we here?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, we are. Where must you go from here?" He picked me up bridal style and I was too tired to object.

"The women's bunker; three buildings down," I mumbled, trying futilely to keep my eyes open.

Instead of going around to the front of the building, he went around to the back. "What are you doing?" I hissed, conscious enough to see that he wasn't going through the front entrance.

"The guards and the cameras will see us. Though I can alter the guard's memories, the camera will give us away. I am looking for an open window."

As luck would have it, a window on the third floor was wide open. He flew both of us up and with a jiggle of his wrist the screen popped up. He floated both of us inside. He placed me down on my feet, but still held me close to his body. Feeling his nearness sent an electric current through me making me feel alive, something I had never felt before. I dared a peek into his eyes to see if he felt it too. If he did, he in no way showed it.

"When you return, I expect you to call me so we can set up a schedule for you to work for me."

"A schedule?" I breathed, slightly dazed by his dilated eyes.

"Yes, I have decided that I want to see more of my human."

I was so tired that his statement really didn't register fully. He leaned down and before I could protest, he brushed his lips to mine.

Pulling away quickly he said, "Let us get you back in bed." We quietly ventured through the room and he opened the door. The hallways were bare, not a soul in sight. I had never been on this floor before, for my bunker was on the floor below. He stopped moving in front of me to listen. I held my breath trying not to distract him in his attempt at subterfuge (Word of the Day).

After a moment, we continued on, taking the back steps down to the lower level. As we rounded the corner on my floor we saw a guard patrolling the door to my room.

Eric turned to me and said, "Wait here." At vampire speed he ran down the hall startling the guard. Before the guard could say a word or point his weapon, Eric had locked his gaze. Whispering something to him, the guard did an about-face and walked away. Eric gestured to me and I scurried down the hall to meet him. "You should be safe now. Everyone inside is asleep."

No sooner had I breathed out a word of thanks, he was gone. I slipped inside the room quietly. Just before I crawled into bed I remembered my blood stained clothing. Shedding them quickly I hid them in my bottom drawer so I could dispose of them later. Putting on clean clothing I curled up underneath the covers and closed my eyes.

The guard woke us all up in a tizzy. "Get up, get up! You're all going to be late for breakfast!" I glanced over at my clock and it was past eight. Bolting out of bed I glanced at the guard who apparently overslept, not that I was complaining after the night I had. Deciding to forgo breakfast for a shower, I still felt really grimy after having a vamp staked over my body so I got my shower supplies together.

While in the shower I contemplated what I would do with the bloody uniform. Since there was no way to wash it myself I'd have to find a way to dispose of it properly where it could never be recovered. I didn't have much time to dwell on that fact because I wanted to get down to breakfast to grab a quick bite before Hitler put me to work.

Getting out of the shower I dressed quickly and stowed my belongings back into my room. Hurrying down to the mess hall I grabbed something to eat.

At nine o'clock it was clear to me that every one of the staff members overslept. How could that possibly be? Then I wondered if that overgrown vampire had anything to do with the sudden morning confusion. As I watched the staff scurry around I was absolutely sure that he had something to do with it.

For once I didn't hurry to meet Hitler. By all accounts I should have been running laps hours ago, but knew that if Hitler hadn't sought me out yet I wasn't in any kind of trouble.

I decided to beat him to it and begin my morning regiment. Maybe it would score me a few extra brownie points? After completing my stretches I began running around the track.

It wasn't until after ten that Hitler showed his face on the quad; I had already been running almost an hour. He looked very frazzled and tired, a look that I had never seen him wear before.

"That's enough Cadet Stackhouse. Come with me," he ordered.

I couldn't tell the kind of mood he was in by only his demeanor so I checked his thoughts. _The whole place seemed to have overslept this morning; thank God it wasn't just me. That is, everyone overslept EXCEPT Cadet Stackhouse. She's dedicated that's for sure; running when she wasn't even told to_.

My lips twitched listening to his thoughts and briefly I thought of reprieving Eric of his indiscretion. Though his intentions were good, I still needed to give him a piece of my mind for doing something that was not only morally wrong, but totally unnecessary.

I followed Hitler into one of the training buildings. Though I had officially never trained with any of the other cadets in this building, I had seen others spar and I hoped that I'd get to join in today. As luck would have it, my wish was granted.

Agent Philips was about to give me my first official class on self-defense.

"We are going to work on gun techniques today." He handed me an unloaded weapon. "Now point the gun at me."

I pointed the gun at him and said, "Give me your wallet." I actually saw his lips twitch; by golly did Hitler have a sense of humor?

His hard mask returned and he said, "The next time you try and make a joke out of a serious situation Cadet, you will be doing pushups for the rest of the afternoon. Got it?" he asked as amusement played on his face.

"Yes, Sir."

I held the weapon up like he commanded. "Now, if you are close enough to the perp like this, the most important thing to do is redirect the weapon. The acronym that we will be working on is RCAT: Redirect, Control, Attack, and Take-away." He showed me the basic moves over the next thirty minutes of how to distract and take a gun away from an assailant. From there we worked on other basic self defense moves and he informed me that my future training would entail self-defense classes on a weekly basis.

For the rest of the day we sparred. It empowered me to be doing something other than running because I knew that this training could be the difference between life and death. Sure, running was part of my endurance training, but this actually made me feel like I was working towards my goal of becoming an agent.

By the end of the day I was tired and sore from getting my ass kicked, but completely content feeling that I had truly accomplished something. I went to bed with a smile on my face knowing that I only had another four days left of training.

**A/N: So any ideas on where it should go from here? This was the last chapter that dealt with training. I want to move her on to bigger and better things. **


	5. The Rite of Exorcism

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. If you have issues reading child abuse or neglect this may not be the chapter for you. **

**Chapter 5: Rite of Exorcism**

I woke up with a genuine smile plastered on my face for the first time in two weeks. I had done it; I had lived through and completed basic training. Yesterday had been my last full day.

I wasn't going out with any big fanfare dressed in a cap and gown as the other cadets would be doing; no, but I would leave with an official sheet of paper indicating my completion of the program. That, and a sense of pride and accomplishment was good enough for me. I packed up my things that I would be taking home with me, which wasn't much. Opening my bottom drawer I spotted the bloodied uniform that I had _almost _completely forgotten about. Well, it was actually more like my mind tried to block that entire night out. Watching a vampire get staked was more like _Night of the Living Dead _than reality.

With a shudder I stuffed the only evidence from _that _night into a plastic bag and then threw it into a larger one. I didn't want any shred of _that _clothing touching or defiling any of my other things. Taking a deep, much needed breath I closed up my bag (including my incriminating evidence), took one last look around my bunker, and walked out the door. It did occur to me that I might be subject to a search, but I figured that I'd cross that bridge _if _I came to it.

My final stop for the morning before I was cut loose into the world was General Anderson's office. I knew that ultimately he didn't have the final say in whether or not I passed basic training, but the fear of him and what he could say still rattled me. I had higher up people on the totem pole who were heavily invested in my success, but still, his opinion did carry some weight. My nerves were stretched thin and I willed my face to be devoid of any guilt as I placed my bag next to me on the floor being hyperaware of the incriminating evidence which sat only inches away from the General's desk. Peering, slyly down at the bag, my eyes focused on a red blotch that seemed to get bigger and bigger saturating my bag. My eyes grew wide with fright as the oozing blood saturated the floor, seeping into the carpet.

"Is there something more interesting than this meeting to you, Cadet?" General Anderson asked as he looked at me condescendingly. It took every ounce of my control to focus on the General and not have my eyes drift south. After blinking a few times, the bag shifted back into focus and the blood stained carpet disappeared.

Chanting in my mind I tried to encourage myself, _you can do this. Only a few minutes and then you'll be dismissed taking the outfit of death with you_.

Putting on my 'crazy Sookie' smile I stood stiffly at attention and answered him with a firm, "No, Sir."

Fiddling with his paperwork he glanced back up. "Cadet Stackhouse," the General began, "It appears that your two weeks with us are up. I must admit, you exceeded my expectation. A car is waiting to take you back to New Orleans." He handed me my certificate and added, "You are dismissed."

I nodded my head, took the certificate from his hand, and mumbled my thanks to the General.

Picking up my (thankfully) blood free bag, I walked out of his office and out the front door to meet the waiting car and driver below. When the car door shut behind me I breathed a shaky sigh of relief. My bag of bloody laundry was safely off the base and concealed next to me in my carrying bag. I was in the home stretch.

Finally able to relax a bit I flipped open my phone to keep up my end of the bargain. With a huff I listened to the arrogant voice of Eric Northman's answering machine.

"If you have reached this message, then I am busy entertaining the pleasures in life, fucking and feeding; but, apparently it is not with you. Though that can be arranged if you are interested. By having this number in your possession you may be important enough to receive a return call. Your level of importance will determine the when." With an exasperated sigh I listened for the beep.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should bring up the other night and thank him for his interference by allowing me to score a few extra hours of sleep, but after a bit of deliberation, I decided against it. I didn't want his head to swell any larger or get the idea that it was alright to do things for me. After all, all we had was a business arrangement. I reminded myself of this with a shiver as the memory of his lips touching mine filtered into my mind.

The shiver brought me back to reality. Here I was holding my phone with an unprecedented (Word of the Day) dramatic pause after a very long beep. I thought briefly about hanging up, but I knew that he'd be able to identify me as the caller so I stated calculatedly, "Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Per our arrangement I am letting you know of my whereabouts. I am currently leaving the training camp in Virginia and on my way back to New Orleans. I do not know what is expected of me upon my return. I will check in with you again once I am cleared to return home to Bon Temps." As I snapped my phone shut, my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I had dropped every damn contraction. That man clearly knew how to get under a woman's skin like a bad case of fungus.

Once I had fulfilled my duty to the vampire, and we had left the gates of the base, all the tension that I had been holding in for two weeks left my body. My eyes drooped and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When the driver woke me up I was not where I had expected to be. I thought that after two weeks of mental and physical training I would be allowed to go home, or at least to my new apartment in New Orleans. But, when I opened my eyes I was in front of the Louisiana branch FBI building in downtown New Orleans.

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach. Panic started to rise up through my body wondering if they somehow knew of the evidence I carried in my bag. _They were astute individuals_, I reasoned, _Agents could probably smell blood a mile away_. _Calm down Sookie_, I scolded myself, _no one knows what you were involved in_. _This is probably a simple routine visit, like a check-up of sorts. Plus, they probably want to see your snazzy new certificate_._ Ha!_

So with my nervous smile I got out of the car. I had my bag in tow, and thanked the driver before I headed up the seemingly never ending steps into the building.

Not knowing where to go, I made my way up to the fifth floor to Agent Weiss' office. My heart and my head were pounding uncontrollably and I knew this was God's way of punishing me for concealing evidence from a crime. What stunned me even more was that I was only consumed with guilt for concealing evidence and suffered no remorse for the untimely staking of that vampire. I was selfish enough to not want to die and in that 'him or me' situation, I chose me. I was just glad that Eric shared that same sentiment. A nagging feeling in the back of my mind bothered me though. Was I less concerned because I didn't see the vampire as having the same rights as a human? That was something I needed to analyze about myself later, for now I needed to be calm and collected.

After a few minutes I found myself cautiously standing outside of her closed door. I raised my hand to knock, but it hovered in the air in front of the door. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself and just as I was about to tap on the door, it opened.

"Sookie, it's so good to have you back. Come in." Agent Weiss stepped aside allowing me to pass, entering her room. I took the seat opposite her desk setting my bag down beside me. Sitting down across from me, she began, "I'm sure you are exhausted after what you've been through the last two weeks, but we are eager for you to get started right away. We've been working on a baffling case for the past two years and we finally have a concrete lead. We think your gift could be instrumental in finally solving this case. Are you on board to get started right away?"

I nodded my head, eager to get started, but weary of where this road could lead.

"Great. Let me show you to your office so you can get settled in and we can meet in the conference room to go over the specifics." She got up and led me to the door. Following her down the hall, I reveled in the knowledge that I had an office. Never did I expect such treatment, especially on my first real work day. She led me to a room, not far from her own, only three doors down. It looked like it was more of a cleaned out broom closet, but it was mine. The room barely fit a desk and chair and did not have a window. It may have been small, but I hadn't expected anything at all, so I was thrilled to pieces.

"I'll let you get settled in. When you are ready, meet us in the conference room." She exited the room leaving me to stand in my new work space all by myself. I peered around the enclosed space. _This is my new office. I've never had an office before_. As my eyes slowly scanned the room in awe they came to a halt at the door. There, in black and white letters was my name: _Agent S. Stackhouse_.

I took a few steps to the door and gingerly ran my fingertips over the plastic nameplate. My whole life I had wanted to feel accepted and like I belonged. Tears welled in my eyes because I finally felt like I had found a place that I fit in. Shaking myself back into reality I knew that I had a job to do. Looking down at my bag in hand I decided to place it out of view behind my desk. Out of sight out of mind!

Taking off my coat I placed it over my chair and headed in the direction of the conference room.

I walked into the conference area with trepidation. This was my first real case and I was hard pressed to help solve it proving my worth to the Bureau. Agent Weiss and Agent Lattesta had tons of papers and files spread out all over the table. They also had a large corkboard with pinups of victims and leads for the case. Taking a deep breath I knew that I was in the big time now.

Agent Weiss looked up from her file, "Sookie come in and let's get you up to speed." I entered the room carefully, and stood next to her.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I needed to say a few things to the two agents in the room. "Before you get started, I need to clarify some things. My contract with the FBI states that I would be using my telepathic skills in relief efforts, to help rescue people who are alive and trapped due to unforeseen tragedies. Yet here I am, ready to begin my FBI career, and I have been assigned to a criminal investigation first off. What part of 'I do not want to be responsible for dealing with criminals' did you guys not understand? It was agreed that I would be consulted on a case by case basis, and that I would decide if a case was one I could handle working on or not. I would like an explanation as to why the terms of my contract have already been ignored."

"I understand your concern Sookie, but this case is one where we could really use your help. We have been dealing with these murders for a couple of years now, and for the first time, we actually have a chance to stop them. Innocent women won't have to die if we can catch this creep, and in order for us to do it, we need your help." Agent Lattesta said.

Agent Weiss continued where Lattesta left off, "If we can save even one innocent girl from being brutally slaughtered, don't you think that's the same as helping people who are trapped because a hate group bombed a building? This guy has hunted down women, and killed them for his own sick and demented pleasures, and we stand a real chance of stopping him. But, only with your help."

"I don't understand how anything I give you can really help. It's not like anything I say can be turned over as evidence. It wouldn't do you any good to stand in front of a judge and say, 'we know he's guilty your Honor, because our telepath 'heard' him thinking about murdering all those girls.' Nothing I tell you can do anything to stop him."

"We understand, but if you can lead us to him, we can find the proof. Or, if you tell us what to look for, we can make a legal search. Will you at least listen to what we have, and then you can decide if you can help us?" Agent Weiss asked me.

Nodding in her direction I motioned that I was ready to hear what they had to say. Agent Weiss picked up my cue immediately and began to fill me in on the pertinent facts of the case.

"In the past two years we have found five different victims murdered in relatively the same fashion. The last was discovered just two nights ago. The cause of death is all the same: bruising on the chest, several broken ribs, bruising on the wrists and ankles to indicate restraints, and two puncture marks on the carotid artery."

Reading her mind I asked, "So you think the perpetrator is a vampire?"

She looked me square in the eye and said, "We've spoken to a few vampires that we have on the task force and they assured me that our perp is not a vampire. They said that vamps leave different calling cards."

"But you're not convinced?" I hedged.

"I like to keep my options open," was her only reply. In her head I got the true gist of her meaning; _vamps stick with vamps. They would never turn on one of their own_. Something pulled at my heart when I read her thoughts. What if they were accusing a vamp I knew unjustly? Would I want Eric to end up in prison because it 'appeared' that he committed the crime? Where would the justice be in that? I was infuriated by the casual insinuation that vamps would stick together. Hadn't I just witnessed Eric staking a vampire to _save _a human? No I didn't believe that they would stick together. In fact, I felt like their society was more like 'every vamp for themselves'.

I picked up one of the photographs of the puncture marks. From my limited experience with vampire bites the marks were much cleaner and well defined. These marks looked more like a dull rod that had been shoved into the victims neck. The marks were messy and not cared for afterwards leaving a gapping hole in the skin. Without voicing my opinion I asked, "You said that the cases were relatively the same. What were the differences?"

Lattesta answered my question, "The girl found two nights ago was most likely brought into the hospital by this unidentified man." He showed me a picture of the back of a man's head who was wearing a baseball cap. "The girl was set down away from the crowd and the camera did not get a clear view of the man coming in, but he was the only person out of all the activity on the tape that we couldn't identify. We think the girl was already dead when he set her in the waiting room. Since she wasn't checked in she sat in the waiting room from 7:45pm to when someone finally discovered her body at 9:43pm. All of the other victims had been found in public places, like on park benches, in front of shelters, and one on the doorstep of a church, but none of them had ever been helped by another individual."

Thinking out loud I talked my way through the scenario. "So all the victims were left in places where they would be discovered? Maybe they were left there because the murderer couldn't help them so he…or she left the body in an open location for someone else to offer assistance."

Agent Weiss looked at me skeptically, "You think they were left in open areas to be found _alive_?"

"It makes sense. When dealing with a serial killer, don't they normally get rid of all the evidence? This person didn't. So I think this person _thinks _they are helping the victim. What information have you gathered on our latest victim?" I was surprised at myself by how prepared I was to take charge.

"Like all the others, our Jane Doe is between fourteen and seventeen. Yesterday we showed her picture around to several of the area public school Principals and the girl was identified as Carolyn Williams, but when we went to see her mother, she denied that our Jane Doe was her daughter. She said her daughter was staying with friends in North Carolina and gave us a phone number. So far we haven't been able to reach anyone. We were hoping to go back this afternoon and have you get a read on the mother. She could be in denial. We've seen it before," Agent Weiss explained.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

The three of us pulled up to a rundown apartment building in the French Quarter. We had agreed on the drive over that Lattesta would stay in the car and Weiss and I would go in. Agent Lattesta had not gotten very far with questioning Mrs. Williams because of his abrasiveness with her and her obvious terror of him. Collectively, we thought that the most conducive way to get some answers would be to send two non-threatening women to her door.

My insides were flipping all around like Mexican Jumpin' Beans because I didn't know what to expect. I did have one advantage over my co-workers though. As we reached her door I opened my mind and counted the brain signatures in her apartment. My nerves settled a bit when I realized that there was only one.

Before Mary Williams answered the door I could feel the guilt and denial radiating from her mind. Now came the hard part, getting her to admit what she knew. She opened the door timidly and Agent Weiss was quick to introduce me as Agent Stackhouse. I was immediately taken by surprise by the distraught appearance of the woman before me. She looked like she hadn't slept in days with heavy dark circled bags around her eyes. She looked thin, too thin, and though I hadn't met her before I could tell by the way she carried herself she probably hadn't eaten in just as long as she hadn't slept. Even though she was in denial, she clearly was worried about what might have become of her missing daughter.

I did the only thing I knew how. I put my arms around the distraught woman in comfort hoping to exonerate her of any charges of murder. Speaking gently I made small talk with the woman, "Have you spoken to your daughter over the phone in the last two days?"

"No, I haven't been able to reach her," she whispered.

"I can't imagine how difficult this is for you. I can't imagine the fear that you must have, being unable to reach your own daughter. I know a photo can't put those doubts to rest. Why don't you come with us to put your mind at ease? Then you will know once and for all whether or not the Jane Doe we have is your daughter."

"I 'spose it wouldn't hurt," she sniffled into my shirt.

I wasn't sure if bringing Mary Williams to the morgue was the right thing to do. Agent Weiss gave me a nod as we left the apartment with Mary in tow. I was no psychiatrist and frankly would never _want _to be one, but I knew how people thought. Mary was in complete denial of her situation and if bringing her to reality was the only way to admit what happened, then we had to do it.

As I placed Mary in the backseat of the car beside me I could feel her overwhelming denial. Before she had a chance to talk herself out of going with us I added, "You need this for yourself Mary. You need to know it's not her and she's safe in North Carolina." As the words left my mouth and the reaffirmed doubt settled upon _her _mind I knew how false my statement would prove to be. Now, more than ever I was positive that the girl lying in the morgue was Carolyn Williams. The hard part, was getting her mother to recognize it and discovering the truth; -did Mary Williams have something to do with her daughter's death? If she did, I was determined to discover the truth without relying solely on my telepathy. I would not condemn this woman based on her thoughts alone.

The sun was setting as we pulled into the parking lot of the morgue. In comfort, I held Mary's hand for the entire ride. My 'curse' was always stronger with physical contract and I felt like, through my comforting touch I was invading her privacy. I spent most of the ride trying to block her out, but my new training had me questioning my actions. Wasn't I supposed to be gaining Intel by whatever means necessary? What if I could prove her innocence by what I learned? Every time I allowed my mind to be opened a little voice inside my head screamed, _what if you prove her guilt by what you learn_. Each time her thoughts seeped into my mind I quickly closed it off and concentrated on keeping all her thoughts out.

By the time we reached the morgue I was mentally spent and couldn't wait for the break in physical contact where she'd have to let go of my hand to exit the car. The few brief seconds it took to get out of the car was enough to reaffirm my resolve (and my shields), reminding myself that this was about offering help and comfort to _her _and not about my discomfort. Mentally throwing up my mental blocks, I took her reaching hand and led her into the building following the other two Agents.

I had never been in a morgue before and therefore had no real expectations. It was just as I feared through, it radiated death and the smell was of stale air that hadn't been hit by rays of sunlight in sometime. In fact, it was cold and maybe even slightly damp or it could have just felt that way as a shiver ran down my spine knowing that I would soon see a brutally beaten dead body of a young girl.

As we drew closer to the closed steel door, I gripped Mary tighter. Not only could I feel her resistance, but I could feel her mentally repelling the idea of going through that door even through my mental blocks. I felt her sudden urge to bolt two seconds before it happened.

She shuffled backwards a step and her feelings were so overpowering it broke through my barriers. Both of my arms held hers and in that split second I stole my right arm from her grip and secured it around her waist. She took that instant to try and break free.

I knew that if I couldn't maintain control of the situation and Mary ran we'd be leaving here with her in handcuffs and all the progress we had made would go down the drain.

Her brief moment of hesitation allowed me to firmly tighten my grip on her and instead of her breaking free, she slumped to the ground. Her shaky demeanor finally reached a breaking point and she collapsed into a fit of hysterics.

Thrashing her arms back and forth she wailed, "I can't! I can't do this! It's too much. It's just too much." I shielded her protectively, wrapping my arms around her tightly like a mother swaddling her infant, as she cried out all her fears and frustrations into my chest.

"You need to know Mary. You can't live with this doubt. Think of how relieved you will be if it isn't her," I softly spoke into her hair as I rocked her back and forth.

After a few minutes, her bodily movements quieted and I protectively held her close to me offering her my compassion. Agent Lattesta started to speak, but his words abruptly halted as Agent Weiss cautioned him with a shake of her head.

Mary was a grieving mother yes, but as of now, in the eyes of the other Agents, the primary suspect in the murder investigation. In her frail state, showing her the body of her daughter might help her open up on what happened in the hours before Carolyn was murdered.

Soothingly I rubbed her back and gently spoke, "It's time Mary, time for you to know." I had brief flashes of an executioner in my mind holding a large battleaxe. The next few moments would be critical to the fate of this woman. Here I was, with the ability to pick from her mind guilt or innocence, able to wield that battleaxe of condemnation or exoneration with a single word. The question was: could I or would I do it?

Mary pulled back from my arms and said, "I don't think I can. I'm not…I'm not ready." Everything that Mary had been concealing had been forcibly pushed into my mind in that instant. Mary wasn't ready to face the truth, the truth she knew without a doubt, that her daughter had been murdered. The only thing that wasn't clear was the how or why she was killed. I only knew that Mary herself did not do it, but clearly hated the person guilty of murder with a vengeance.

"You will never be ready Mary, but once you know for sure, you can grieve and let go of all these feelings you have bottled inside." I slowly helped her to her feet and we proceeded forward the last five steps that would bring us closer to the ultimate truth. Opening the door we brought Mary inside a room that was primarily gray and filled with steel chambers encased into the wall. Without a word the technician slid out one of the enclosures.

My grip on Mary tightened as her knees weakened and she fell to the ground. "Carolyn… my baby Carolyn," she wailed as she reached up to touch the shoulder of her deceased daughter after the sheet had been lifted. Briefly I made eye contact with Agent Weiss because Agent Lattesta was thinking too clinically and callously for me. I couldn't deal with his satisfaction of positively ID-ing Jane Doe and 'roping in the killer with one swoop'. Whatever went down, Mary had clearly lost her daughter. Though she felt responsible, she didn't willingly hand Carolyn over to her death. The truth of the girl's death was still yet to be determined.

I caught his train of thought the second before he acted on it. Agent Lattesta was just about to handcuff Mary, read her her Miranda Rights, and haul her off to the station when I shook my head at him to stop his actions. I didn't want to leave Mary, but I had to speak to Agent Lattesta before he really screwed things up.

"Mary, I need to speak with Agent Lattesta for a minute. I'll be right back," I gently said to her as I patted her arm.

I gestured for him to go first because I didn't trust the man to keep his handcuffs to himself when my back was turned. As soon as the door was shut behind me he said, "You better have a damn good reason for stopping me from taking that murderer into custody."

"She didn't kill her daughter," I stated simply.

""Really? But didn't she fabricate a story of her daughter's whereabouts when she knew damn well that her daughter was on a cold slab in the morgue? That alone convinces me of her involvement in the crime."

"I know it sounds crazy, but you'll get more out of this woman with kindness than you will with threats. She's in denial over what happened and frankly, I can't get a good read on her in her current mindset. She honestly didn't believe that her daughter was here. I agree that we should take her down to the station and start asking her some pointed questions, but not in handcuffs. I think after seeing her daughter like that… she's going to want to open up."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then, we'll do it your way," I confidently said. Deciding to change my tactics a bit, I continued, "Agent Lettesta, I know that I'm the new girl here, but if you give me a chance I can help ya'll out. I have the advantage of being able to see inside the minds of people. I see what makes them tick and I can also see how volatile they are and how they will likely respond to situations. What you do with all the information you get is up to you, but it will make your job a hell of a lot easier if you let me do what I was hired to do."

I didn't want to appear all high and mighty, but I really wanted to get back to Mary to hopefully defuse the situation. So, I politely excused myself and returned to the room. Mary had gotten herself up off the floor. She mumbled quietly a religious hymn while she held the lifeless hand of her daughter tracing small circles on her cool skin.

_Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy._

_Lord have mercy, Christ hear me._

I cautiously approached Mary from the side, not wanting to startle her. Mary vacantly stared at her daughter with red rimmed eyes as she lovingly sang to her daughter. My heart bled for her, since I to felt her total sense of hopelessness and loss over the situation.

_Lord have mercy, Christ graciously hear me._

_God the Father in heaven, have mercy on me._

My own feelings were jumping all over the place. The compassionate side of me wanted to gather Mary up in my arms and lead her away protectively, but a burning anger erupted in my soul to speed this along so Carolyn's murder could be solved. I longed to examine the infamous 'bite marks' that pinned this horrific crime on a vampire, but now wasn't the time. I'd have to examine those marks later and put the needs of Mary first.

_God, the Son, Redeemer of the world, have mercy on me._

_God the Holy Spirit, have mercy on me._

My heart broke as I listened as Mary finished praying over her daughter. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk," I gently persuaded as I steered her in the direction of the door. We had what we needed, Carolyn was ID-ed and now it was time for Mary to talk, but not in her current semi-comatose state. She didn't fight me, almost like her body lost all will, as she staggered out of the room in my arms. This woman was defeated, but her mind hadn't even considered justice for her daughter's life yet. She blamed herself as a mother, only replaying the wrongs she committed as a parent. She blamed herself for all of the times that Carolyn ran away, telling herself that she should have quit her job and guarded the house so Carolyn wouldn't have had a chance to leave.

I shook my head unconsciously as all of Mary's irrational thoughts filtered through my mind. I watched in horror as a single mother's daily battle unfolded with her teenage daughter. Then, I watched, like a bad movie that you just couldn't tear yourself away from, as she questioned all of her parental choices and chastised herself for the decisions she made. Yes, the walk to the car was very eye opening. Though Mary knew she didn't _physically_ kill her daughter, I witnessed the torture and blame she put herself through as she shouldered the responsibility of the end result.

When we pulled into headquarters, darkness had fallen over New Orleans. Selfishly my mind drifted to my own home that I had been away from for two weeks time. I hadn't spoken to Gran in over a week and I longed to hear her voice, but all my thoughts shifted back when Mary whimpered in emotional agony.

We brought her to FBI headquarters. Because this was an ongoing investigation for multiple crimes that fit the same Modus Operedi (MO), we had jurisdiction over this case and Mary wouldn't be turned over to the New Orleans police for questioning, at least, not at this time. It was important that I used whatever time I had wisely because all the parties involved were desperate to see the killer nailed for these crimes. Mary was the first 'suspect' ever to be brought in for 'questioning' that had a solid connection to the case.

Once we had entered the building, I really wanted to speak with her in a comfortable location and not in an interrogation room. I didn't have any training, but I knew from reading minds the right things to say. My office was just too damn cramped and I still wanted to keep eyes and people away from the plastic bag (full of my own incriminating evidence) that was harboring space on my chair.

I took charge of her immediate care and the entire time I could feel the disapproval from Lattesta's mind. The FBI had hired me for a reason and I'd be damned if I'd let one skeptic get in my way of doing the right thing. I figured that until I was told otherwise I'd do things my way unless it went against the rights of the individual.

I led her into another vacant conference room, but instead of just table and chairs, this one had a comfortable sitting area attached to it. I wanted a place where we could have a relaxed conversation where she wouldn't feel like she was on trial. I was not going to treat her like a guilty party until her guilt, or lack thereof, was proven.

Agent Weiss caught my eye and motioned me out of the room for a private conversation. "Mary, I will be right back; I have to speak to my partner. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Maybe some tea," she replied. Nodding my head I followed Agent Weiss from the room.

Closing the door behind me I asked, "What's up?"

"Now that our Jane Doe has been identified we are getting a search warrant for Mary's house. See if you can come up with her whereabouts for the night Mary died. You need to get her talking because right now things don't look good for her. She needs to give us an alibi if she has one. But, before you engage her in conversation make sure you inform her of her Miranda Rights."

Shocked I asked, "We don't have any evidence against her, why should I do that?"

"Because we have taken her into custody and she needs to know by law, that she has rights."

"But I thought that we only read someone their rights if they weren't free to leave?"

"Technically yes, but to cover your ass I would do it anyway. You don't want her confessing to her daughter's murder and have it inadmissible in court because you did not inform her of her rights. You are in the big leagues now Sookie, we play by the book."

"I will do it first thing and I'll try my best to get whatever information I can," I stated with a heavy heart. We departed then, me to the kitchen to scrounge up some tea for Mary and Agent Weiss went off to get her search warrant. I signed, knowing that I was in for a long night.

Something bothered me about this case. In the past two years there had been five murders. I began to wonder; how were they all connected? Visually they all fit the same MO, but what evidence connected this murder to the other four? Mary certainly could not have been involved in all five? I shook my head and decided to get back to the issue at hand, gleaning more information from the distraught woman over what had happened two nights ago.

Taking a deep breath I made my way back to the room with a cup of hot tea in my hand. It was nothing like my homemade peach flavored Sweet Tea but it'd have to do. Opening the door to the conference room I smiled warmly at Mary as I handed her the mug.

Sitting down next to her I said, "Before we start Mary I have to inform you of your rights."

"Am I under arrest," the woman asked not even looking up from her mug that she gripped tightly with her hands.

"No, but you have rights and I just need to inform you of them." I took a deep breath to steady myself. I had never informed anyone of their rights before and the responsibility was a heavy weight that I wanted to make sure that I got right. In a firm but non-threatening voice I recited, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

Mary nodded her head and answered solemnly, "I've lost my entire world. I have nothing to hide anymore."

"Alright. Why don't we start at the beginning. Why don't you tell me a little bit about Carolyn?"

A small smile played on her lips as she thought fondly of her daughter. "Carolyn is…was… a very outgoing and well-liked young girl. She always had lots of friends. Once she hit middle school things began to change. It was gradual at first. She stopped talking to me, started coming home later and later from school. Whenever I confronted her about her actions she yelled at me and said that it was none of my business. Initially I chalked it up to normal teenage behavior and hoped that she'd grow out of it, but it only got worse as time went on.

I woke up once in the middle of the night with an eerie feeling. When I went to check on Carolyn, she was gone. I sat in her bed for the rest of the night until she crawled through at almost dawn. We got into a big fight, yelling at one another, she stormed out of the room and I grabbed her by the arm pulling her sweater off her shoulder in the process. There they were, bite marks. At first, I had no idea what they were, but as I looked closer I just knew. That first fight was about six months ago.

I forbid her to see vampires, told her that they were bad news. She told me that if I forbade her she'd run away permanently this time. I did the only thing I could think of doing." She looked at me with remorse filled eyes as she explained, "I stormed out of her room letting her think that she had won and I was giving up. Within minutes Carolyn was asleep from exhaustion and I was crazy with worry. How could I keep her from leaving? I grabbed some handcuffs from my dresser drawer and cuffed her to her bed. Needing to think, I left the house early that morning and went to church to pray."

I watched Mary as she talked about her daughter. I could see how much she had loved her child, and I could tell that fighting with her had hurt this single mother. She was at her wit's end, near her breaking point, and had not known what to do with a wayward girl who was sneaking off to spend her nights with a vampire. The woman before me was broken, unsure of what to tell me, scared that she would be damning herself with her next words. I 'listened' as she mentally prepared herself, and noticed her take a deep breath to steady her shaking body.

"I didn't mean to hurt her….I didn't want to…," Mary said as she sniffled through her story. "But how could I keep her from leaving?" She looked up at me with pitiful, tear filled eyes pleading with me for answers and understanding. "I didn't want her anywhere near that vampire. I was crazy with worry, so I handcuffed her to the radiator each day, bring her food and water."

As Mary retold me her story I saw the vivid contrast of the actually events through the pictures in her mind. It broke my heart to see Carolyn chained to the metal radiator with only the cold floor to lie against. Her piercing screams and cries echoed through the apartment as she demanded to be released. Mary kept her there for three days and nights bringing her food and leaving her with an old fashioned commode to relieve herself upon. She prayed over her, holding her crucifix in the air trying to rid Carolyn of the evil that possessed her body. Finally on the third day Mary enlisted help from a higher power. Hoping that just as Christ rose to Heavenly glory on the third day Carolyn would also be stripped of the demonic influences controlling her and rise from the ashes of her sins on that day as well.

The words, _United Under the Sun, _plagued the mind of Mary as she relived the horrifying events that followed.

"So then,… I brought her to the church so the demons could be… expelled," Mary sobbed, verbally saying one thing as her mind told me a different story. A shivered rippled through my body when I saw her standing in a room as members of the church surrounded a weakened Carolyn who lay motionless on the floor. The men bound her hands, gagged her mouth, and threw a hood over her head before they carried her out of the room with Mary trailing behind clutching her crucifix as if her life depended on it.

As the men walked out of the room carrying a limp, bound Carolyn above their heads they chanted over and over:

_Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy. _

_Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy._

The words sickened me and I recalled they were the same that Mary had recited to her daughter in the morgue. My stomach lurched at the sight knowing that I was witnessing a young girl's death through her own mother's vision.

They dragged Carolyn into a room without any windows (seemingly so that more demons could not enter the room) and left the door open so the demons had a way to escape when they were cast out. She was dropped into a chair and the hood lifted as the Father and two nuns entered the room.

Father Thomas (her mind supplied me with his name) traced the sign of the cross over Carolyn, himself, the nuns and then over the rest of the bystanders. From a bowl he sprinkled, in the same manner, holy water over everyone in the room. Then he knelt in front of Carolyn, his body quaking with the power of Holy Spirit as he recited the _Litany of the Saints_. He repeated a line and the bystanders repeated it back asking God for mercy on this poor demon possessed girl.

_Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy._

_Christ hear us, Christ graciously hear us._

_God the Father in heaven, have mercy on us._

_God, the Son, Redeemer of the world, have mercy on us._

_God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us._

_Holy Trinity, one God, have mercy on us._

Father Thomas then proceeded to ask for mercy from all the Saints and concluding each line asking, '_Holy_ _Mary to pray for us'._

I was thoroughly exhausted watching the horrific scene unfold. The rite went on and on casting out demons by laying hands upon Carolyn's head and chest. Prayers upon prayers were said over this 'tortured' soul, prayers that went on for hours.

Finally after the ritual, just about sunset, Father Thomas concluded with these final words:

_Almighty God, _

_we beg you to keep the evil spirit _

_from further molesting this servant of yours, _

_and to keep him far away, _

_never to return. _

_At your command, 0 Lord, _

_may the goodness and peace _

_of our Lord Jesus Christ, our Redeemer, _

_take possession of this woman. _

_May we no longer fear any evil _

_since the Lord is with us; _

_who lives and reigns with you, _

_in the unity of the Holy Spirit, _

_God, forever and ever._

Collectively, the group responded with a firm _Amen._

Carolyn looked barely alive, in fact so much so, that I could not conclusively tell from Mary's thoughts if her daughter was in fact _still _alive at this point or not.

"The demons had all been cast out and only my precious Carolyn was left…" Mary sobbed into my arms. A nun, named Sister Patricia led Mary away from her daughter, away from that room and told her to spend the evening in prayer because Carolyn would be fine now that she was no longer possessed. So that's what Mary did; she prayed as fervently as Jesus did when droplets of blood dewed on his forehead before his execution. She ardently prayed for her sins and Carolyn's all night, hoping that God would take care of everything with his forgiveness. That night was the last time she saw her daughter alive.

"Then, that vamper she was seeing, Sigebert, blew into the church with his cloud of demons, possessing my daughter all over again. He carried her out the door, and that was the last time I saw her before that vamper killed her."

I watched in Mary's mind as all the bystanders were stunned that a demonic influence could break the boundaries of sacred, holy ground. He entered the sanctuary in a whirlwind of rage, consumed with anger as he searched for Carolyn. He found her, and cradled her to his chest. His eyes found the horrified clergy members trembling in the corners of the room, clutching their crucifixes, praying loudly to Mary the mother of God for salvation. Father Thomas even had the audacity to throw holy water at the walking demon spawn. The vampire took a step towards them filled with a need to slaughter every last one of them for their mistreatment of _his_ human. But it was Carolyn who had saved them all. The vampire Sigebert would have torn through the church and killed every last soul if it wasn't for the quiet pleas of the girl he held so lovingly in his arms. But, Mary saw none of that. She only saw what she wanted to see; a vampire carting away her daughter into the night to be devoured by this devil incarnate.

Mary collapsed on the table in tears from mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion. She felt betrayed by the One that she thought would never let her down. She believed that God allowed this to happen because of all the wickedness she had committed in her life. My heart went out to this woman and cursed the church, _United Under the Sun_. What kind of a place of worship would brainwash their parishioners into believing such a thing? I felt physically sick and spent over the pictures in her mind. It pained me to know that I was no where near done. Carolyn was alive when she left with the vampire and something told me by the way that he carried her that he wasn't the one that killed her.

The images from Mary's mind raised a lot of questions. What was _United Under the Sun_? How did Carolyn get those deep puncture marks in her neck? How were all these murders connected? These were some of the questions that I was determined to get to the bottom of. I just needed to enlist the help of a certain tall blond dead guy who happened to be an expert on vampires. Definitely Eric could shed some light on Sigebert and possibly what could cause puncture marks like that. Yes, it was settled, I would call him later for help. I just had to figure out how I could entice him into helping me.

**A/N: So who is behind the murders? I'd like to thank Dick Wolf, the producer of Law & Order for inspiring this first complicated murder. **

**I have a great new Beta, Sassyvampmama, that helped tremendously in making this chapter better. As always any and all mistakes are mine. I also want to thank everyone who said that they would Beta me. All the support was greatly appreciated.**


	6. Scratch and Sniff

**Chapter 6 - Scratch and Sniff**

I desperately needed to take a break to collect my thoughts. The mental roller coaster ride that Mary had taken me on had used every ounce of my strength. Excusing myself from the table, I left her in the room by herself for a few minutes in order to clear my head.

I wasn't sure who I was more upset with; Mary for chaining her daughter to a radiator for three days, the church for encouraging that type of depraved behavior, or society in general for not being more open minded concerning the unknown. Someone had to be held accountable for the death of that young girl; I was just torn as to whom I thought it should be.

My gut told me that more light would be shed on this case by taking a magnifying glass to that crazy excuse of a church, _United Under the Sun_. Any man who professed to be anointed by God, and then not only condoned the act of binding and gagging a teenage girl, but joined in to aide in her suffering as well, had something to hide in my opinion.

This case quite literally sent chills up my spine and, though the room temperature was quite warm, I found that my hands were freezing. Just as I was rubbing them together to create friction in the hopes of maintaining some semblance of warmth, my phone rang. It had been an extremely long day already. (Was it only this morning that I had woken up in my basic training bunker, was handed my certificate, and had the confidence of the hare that had raced against the infamous tortoise? Now, however, my spirits were as low as the hares' must have been when he realized that the ridiculously slow tortoise had beat him at his own damn race.) I wasn't sure what to do or where to look next to find Carolyn's killer.

With an exasperated sigh, I flipped my phone open and answered it, "Sookie Stackhouse."

"Agent Stackhouse," Agent Weiss replied, causing a smile to come to my face at my newly earned name. She continued, "We just finished searching the Williams' apartment. The only thing incriminating we found was some rope and handcuffs. We think Ms. Williams might have bound her daughter to the radiator; the one in the victim's room had pieces of paint chipped off and a commode of sorts was next to it."

One of the biggest problems I had with my telepathy was that sometimes I couldn't differentiate what was actually spoken and what I gleaned from someone's mind. The images that Mary had given me were so clear that I couldn't be sure which was the case; had she actually admitted to me that she chained her daughter to the radiator or had I plucked it from her mind?

To be on the safe side, I responded, "I saw that in Mary's mind. She had Carolyn chained to the radiator for three days because she was dating a vampire."

"Hmm, we can see from the apartment that she could be considered a religious fanatic. The house was filled with religious statues and relics, but Carolyn's room was the worst with fifteen statues positioned at various points around the room. It was almost as if Ms. Williams surrounded herself with the statues to ward off evil," Agent Weiss mused.

"That's only part of it. The church she is associated with, _United Under the Sun_, played a major role in shaping Mary's thinking. From what I got from her mind, the church actually advocated binding and gagging Carolyn, claiming that she was possessed by the demons to explain her association with vampires. The church, with Father Thomas leading the group, conducted an exorcism to cast out the 'demons' inside of Carolyn," I explained to her over the phone.

"Did she tell you all that?" Agent Weiss asked clearly astonished over what I had just said.

"Only some of it. The rest I got from her mind. I really think we should check out that church." Then, as an afterthought I asked, "You said that there were religious statues in Carolyn's room, who were they of?"

"I'm not sure right now, but all the statues are the same. I'll send you a picture," she said. Changing the subject she continued, "I think you're right though; the next step is to visit that church first thing tomorrow morning. Between the bruises we photographed on the victim's wrists and the evidence we found in her home, we have enough to hold Ms. Williams on charges of abuse. Go home and get some rest tonight. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Just after I closed my phone it beeped with a text message. I opened the message to find the promised photograph of the statues from Agent Weiss. My blood ran cold as I opened the message. If I hadn't been subjected to Sunday School as a young child the image may have meant nothing to me. In fact, I may have just chalked it up to Mary's veneration of Our Lord, but this statue of Saint Michael represented something specific. Most Catholics honored the Virgin Mary, the Mother of God, but someone who honored Saint Michael to this extent wanted someone's soul to be judged. When one was facing death, St. Michael would be called upon in their final hours to rescue the soul of the sinner.

As my Gran would say, I had a severe case of the willies. The skin on the back of my neck prickled as I realized that someone took the representation of St. Michael to an ultimate extreme. Having a firsthand look into the mind of Mary, I knew it wasn't her (unless she was capable of hiding the truth of her thoughts from even herself, and I doubted that she could) who had severely past judgment upon her daughter.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I decided that I would say goodbye to Mary before leaving her for the night. I figured that if I spoke with her first, I might be able to soften the blow, so when someone came to place her under arrest it wouldn't close her off from speaking to me completely.

The hour was getting late, almost midnight in fact, and I felt myself growing more wary with each passing minute. Walking back down the hall I barely beat the officer, who planned to arrest her, to the conference room. I held up my finger indicating that I needed just a minute with her before I pushed open the door.

She was slumped over the table with her head resting on it. From her still form and lack of brain activity, I actually thought she was death, but then I saw her back rise once more as she took a deep breath.

"Mary," I called her name softly as I approached her calmly. Placing my hand on her back I offered her comfort and support. All I heard from her in response was a sniffle as she continued to remain still. "I know you didn't kill your daughter, and I will do everything in my power to find who did," I figured that I would start with what I was sure of first, to reassure her that I was on her side. "But… an officer is here to take you to a cell for tonight. They are going to hold you on some changes of abuse." I wasn't comfortable with the 'we' yet. In this case I hoped it worked in my favor and that Mary didn't see me as 'one of them'.

She weakly nodded her acknowledgement and I glanced over at the officer who was standing in the doorway. I patted her back once more before I took my leave from the room.

After I picked up my plastic bag (the one with my very own incriminating evidence in it) from my office I made my way out to my car. The air was frosty or 'cold enough to hang meat' as my Gran would say. Pulling my jacket closer to my body, I sighed as I reluctantly pulled out my phone. I had one more call to make tonight. It was a call that I dreaded making because it was to a six and a half foot Viking that sent my heart a flutter. I cringed just thinking of the smugness in his voice when I asked for his assistance. That was just what he wanted, me owing him one.

I wanted to make the call before I got in the car. The one thing my training had definitely taught me is that you could never be too cautious. I couldn't even fault the FBI if they did have a recording device in my car or apartment. I actually expected it based on the circumstances of my hiring. So before I opened my car door, I dialed Eric's number on the phone that was given to me by him.

It only rang twice before he answered with a husky voice, "Sookie, this is a _pleasure_."

"Yes…well, I'm working on a case and I wanted to ask you a few questions…" I stated simply before he cut me off.

"Perfect. I would be delighted to answer _some _questions for you. It just so happens that I am in New Orleans on business. It would please me to _come_ _for you_," he purred into the phone causing an ache down in my southern regions. I felt like slapping him because I could hear the cockiness in his voice. He knew full well what he did to me. "Sookie? Are you still there?"

Not meaning for my pause or my mental slap to myself to be so damn long, I stated, "Yes…I was just thinking, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to meet at my apartment. You know, in case of bugs."

"They gave you an apartment with an insect infestation?" He asked me seriously.

Now I was the smug one. I laughed at his comical interpretation of my explanation. "No silly, in case of listening devices, you know- bugs. I don't want our conversation to be overheard." Truth be told, I didn't want our association known, at least not yet anyway. I wasn't sure how I classified my relationship with Eric and I certainly wasn't ready to explain it to anyone else, the FBI included.

"So you want to meet me _privately_. You know I can easily check your _bedroom _for listening devices, though I love the excitement of an audience," he replied as my libido did jumping jacks over his words. I cursed my traitorous body for steering me in a direction I was nowhere near ready to go.

Angrily, though I was sure that it sounded more like pleasurable gasps than anything else, I retorted, "You aren't getting anywhere near my bed…bedroom, _buddy_. And how the hell would you be able to tell if there were any listening devices in my apartment?" I hated how he could make me feel. Just the word _bedroom_ had me crossing my legs as my center was ready to throw caution to the wind and dive right on top of that bed. The lower half of my body had completely different ideas than the upper half. I was beginning to think that this had been a very bad idea, so I started to backpedal. "You know what, never mind. I'll figure it out by myself."

Just as I was about to hang up I heard him say, "I promise to behave. To answer your question, listening devices give off a low EM field which vampires can hear. Just for your safety, let me do a sweep of the apartment and then we can sit outside. I will meet you at your apartment in fifteen minutes."

I was madder than a wet hen in a tote sack, but before I opened my mouth to really let him have it, the image of Carolyn lying on a slab in the morgue filled my mind. Closing my mouth, I took a deep breath to rethink my words. I had almost let my pride (and my temper) get in the way of solving this case. But, I really needed his help so I could find out more about the vampire known as Sigebert. "Ok," was all I said before I heard the phone click in my ear. As I stared at my phone, which no longer had a connection, I wondered how Eric even knew where my apartment was. That was probably a question for another day.

Thoroughly exhausted from my long day, and with the knowledge that it wasn't over yet, I got in my car and drove to my apartment.

When I pulled into my garage and turned off the engine, all was eerily quiet and still. Though the night air was brisk, there was no breeze or any type of movement in the apartment complex. A shiver ran down my spine thinking that it was probably an eerie, quiet location like this that Carolyn had found herself in before she was murdered. The sound as I slammed my car door seemed to echo in the night, breaking the stillness of the atmosphere. I swiftly locked my car up and shut the garage door.

Maybe it was just the missing pieces in the murder case or something else entirely, but I had been able to see into people's minds my entire life and never once had I had the feeling that something would jump out at me in the night. Goosebumps prickled my skin and sweat dewed upon my forehead as I cautiously made my way to the front door. I opened my mind as a precaution and my step faltered when I felt a void nearby. Saying a silent prayer to God, I quietly called out Eric's name knowing that however silently I spoke, he would hear me.

"Yes lover, I am here," he breathed in my ear from behind me as his body casually brushed against mine. I was so rattled by my own thoughts that I jumped a mile, not expecting him to be so close.

"Wh..what are you doing out here?" I said, stumbling over my words. It was a stupid question really; I had already known that he would be here. I just didn't expect him to be lurking in the shadows.

"Was I not clear when I said that I would meet you here?" he breathed into my ear. I knew he didn't need to breathe so all that added breathy effect and the purr of his voice was just that- effect added solely to drive me crazy.

It had been such a long day and I didn't have any more fight left in me. I had had enough though, and I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me in the state I was in. So spinning around to face him, I got up on my soap box, pointed my finger at his chest, and said, "Eric, cut the crap. It's been a long day; not only did I complete basic training, but I saw a dead body in the morgue and sat for hours as a woman vividly recalled how her daughter was abused. I just can't take anymore tonight."

"Ok _Sookie_. Let me in so that I can sweep in your new apartment for _bugs_," he said, staring at me intently almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

In my exhaustion, his words struck me silly. I doubled over in laughter as I pictured Eric, humming to Shania Twain's _Man I Feel Like a Woman_ (my own personal favorite cleaning song), in a pink flowered apron as he diligently swept tiny dead bugs off my kitchen floor. My knees gave out and I dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes in a fit of giggles.

"Are you ill?" he asked me with a look of confusion which only caused me to laugh harder.

"No…I was just…picturing you _sweeping_ my house," I said as I roared with laughter. Lights were starting to come on in other apartments, but I couldn't stop laughing. Every time I looked up at Eric and saw his bewildered expression my laughing fit started all over again. He probably didn't even know what a broom was, never mind actually using one.

""Come here lover," he said as he picked me up. One neighbor actually opened a window and shouted profanities at me, yelling for me to 'shut the fuck up'. That sobered me a bit. I was never one to disturb the peace and I could just imagine when the police were called what I'd say. _Ya see officer, I was ah, working on a case. See I'm a newly inducted FBI Agent, as of today, and this vampire here was just relaying some valuable information_. I certainly didn't think that conversation would do anything for my creditability.

We reached the front door and I handed him my key to unlock the door. He unlocked it, but did not proceed inside.

I stared up at him questionably and he said, "You must invite me in. I cannot cross the threshold until you do."

"Eric, won't you please come in," I said.

He stepped over the threshold and looked around. He made his way over to the couch and laid me down on it. Then, he took off like a bolt of lightning and zipped through my house, 'sweeping' it for bugs. He was back moments later. I was surprised that he could be so thorough in only a few seconds.

"Well?" I asked.

"The only device that I found was attached to your telephone." He held out his hand to me and I opened mine. He dumped a pile of black shiny sand in my hand. "I took care of the problem," he concluded. I looked at him in frightful awe; I didn't know if I should be impressed or scared out of my wits that he could turn metal into sand with his bare hands.

"Thank you," I said.

"Did you need my assistance for something else, because I could think of a few things that I could _assist _you with?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me causing me to laugh. He could definitely turn a tense situation around rather quickly.

"I actually wanted to ask you a few things about vampire bites, and a particular vampire in general."

"I can do more than tell you about bites, I would be happen to _demonstrate _how one feels," he purred, leaning into me as his fangs clicked out.

"Eric! Please! I'm tired. Can't we just have a civilized conversation without any innuendoes," I pleaded with him.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, suddenly serious, as his fangs retracted.

"The girl that I saw in the morgue was dating a vampire named Sigebert and she has these ghastly wounds on her neck that I don't believe came from a vampire bite. I just need to prove it?"

I swear Eric got even whiter than his usual pale complexion, and at the mention of Sigebert's name, he stiffened slightly. He knew this vampire and I was bound and determined to get the information I needed.

"You said the girl is in the morgue?" he asked.

"Yes, I saw her…her body today," I said stumbling over my words as I recalled Mary crying over the sight of her cold, still daughter.

"If I examine this body, you do realize you owe me a favor?" he strummed erotically as he placed his hands on either side of the sofa, leaning into me, trapping me inside his arms.

I gulped at his nearness. Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his cool breath tease my lips. His powerful scent engulfed me and his crystal blue eyes hypnotized me, so much so that I almost closed the gap and touched my lips with his. But as I closed my eyes readying myself to be passionately kissed, all I saw were the haunting images of what Carolyn's last hours were like. My eyes flew open and I jerked back with a start.

"Yes, I know," I finally answered him after I had my wits about me.

With a sigh, (even vampires can sigh) he said, "You will yield to me one day." Then he followed it up with, "I want to see the body. You are tired. Stay here and I will tell you of my findings when I return."

I thought about it for a second. It did sound appealing to rest my head back on the couch and close my eyes for a peace, but I wanted to visually watch him inspecting the body. I might gain more information by listening and observing him than I would if I curled up with a blanket and fell asleep.

"No, I want to come," I said.

In an instant he had me in his arms and we were out the front door. He flew into the brisk air carrying me bridal style and my only thought was that I hoped he had locked the front door before all I could think of was hanging on for dear life. My arms tightly gripped his neck as I buried my face into his hard, muscular chest.

"Lover, look at the night sky," he whispered to me.

The connotation of the word _Lover _suddenly struck me. "Why do you call me _Lover_? I am not your lover," I spoke with defiance. It was pretty arrogant of him to assume that I would be his lover. We had a business arrangement and that was all. Sure I was attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? It really ate at me that he could assume that I'd spread myself out on a bed for him. Probably many girls did just that, but I wasn't just any girl. I was Federal Agent Sookie Stackhouse.

"Because you will be one day. You will yield to me Sookie, maybe not today, but soon. _Very soon_," he replied sounding so positive, so sure of himself it made me want to slap him. No one had ever ignited so much anger (or passion, if I was being honest with myself) inside of me before.

I chose to not reply to his comment. The last thing I wanted to do was have him drop me clear out of the sky. I kept telling myself that I was asking for _his_ help, so I needed to play by his rules for a while.

We touched down on the ground right in front of the morgue only a few minutes later. He gingerly placed me down and made sure I had my footing, his hands taking their good ol' time as they casually lingered around my waist. I didn't respond to his touch, at least I hoped I didn't. He finally released me and I would be lying if I didn't feel a pang at the lose of physical contact with him. Almost as if he felt the same way, he took my hand, and led me inside the building.

We didn't go in the front door as I had before, but instead he took me around back to a side door. He tapped on the door five times in a rhythmic fashion causing a pattern of sound. _A secret knock_, I thought to myself as I tried to remember the pattern. I looked at him quizzically and he just shrugged.

We were only standing there a few seconds before the door creaked open by itself and he led me through a pitch black hallway. The moonlight illuminated the ground a bit, but as the door slammed behind us, I was surrounded by total darkness as Eric led me blindly through the corridor.

I used my extra sense to guild me as my body began to panic from the darkness. Feeling that there were only three other brains in the building, one human and two vampires, didn't help the anxiety I felt. Why were there vampires working in a morgue?

Eric pulled me around a corner and up ahead I saw the glow of light from a room at the end of the hall. I instantly relaxed a bit because I recognized that door. Any sane person would have warning bells going off inside their head as they entered the room where the bodies were kept, but I was just relieved to be able to see again.

Eric led me through the door and greeted the vampire, who incidentally was wearing a white coat. "Spike," he said as they nodded their heads at one another. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. She works for the FBI and is trying to prove that the killer for one of the victims here was not vampire. I would like to examine the woman that came here with the bite marks on her neck." Spike's eyes glanced down at my hand that was joined with Eric's. Eric didn't let go which I assumed was sending some sort of message to Spike.

"Please to meet you Ms. Stackhouse," Spike said to me as his eyes drifted to my face. He gave me a dashing smile and a slight nod to acknowledge me.

"Nice to meet 'cha, and please, call me Sookie," I said sweetly. I looked him over carefully and wondered why he was called Spike. Except for a few piercings, I couldn't find any other indication for that name. He wasn't very tall, in fact we stood almost eye to eye, with jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. If I were to guess, I would say that he was of Spanish decent in his human life.

As Spike went over to the metal wall to find and pull out the correct drawer, he said, "She's right about the marks. The wounds on her neck were not bite marks. Some sort of metal instrument was stabbed into her neck to make it look like bite marks." He pulled the body out of the wall so we could look at it. Spike pulled back the sheet, being careful not to touch her as he exposed Carolyn's desecrated body. Her body was ghostly white, even paler than it was when I saw it earlier in the day. There were deep cuts made into her flesh and neck exposing her inner skin and muscle tissue. An elongated cut stemmed from her breastbone all the way down to her navel. Put together, the incisions formed the infamous 'Y' familiar to any person who had ever watched _CSI_ or _Law & Order_. But, it was quite disconcerting looking at a real body after an autopsy. No traces of blood were to be found anywhere on her flesh; her body had been completely drained and cut strategically like she served no other purpose than as a glorified lab rat.

I was sick to my stomach just looking at her and I had to look away as tears pools in my eyes. She was so young, and had so much more living to do, before someone came and took that possibility away from her. My pity soon turned to anger and I remembered my purpose for being here- to obtain evidence and find her killer so her spirit could rest peacefully. Steeling my resolve to get some answers from this horrible crime committed, I returned my attention back to the body and the two vampires who could help me find some answers.

Eric let go of my hand as he leaned closer to the body and inhaled deeply over the wounds in her neck while looking objectively at the marks themselves. "It was definitely a fine, pointy steel object, about four millimeters in size. It has a distinctly different smell than the utensils used to make the incisions. These are definitely not from a vampire bite," he concurred as well.

"I did find actual evidence of the object you speak of. Several shards of metal were on the inside tissue of the wound." I understood what Spike was saying. Vampires couldn't use their 'Spidey sense' as evidence. The law required concrete evidence to exonerate someone of a crime. Then Spike added, "Ella huele fuertemente a vampiro."

"De hecho," Eric replied.

I stared at both vampires in awe as I looked back and forth between the two of them as they conversed over the body in a language that I didn't understand. Neither one touched the body as they used their sense of smell to discover what a human autopsy would miss.

Eric leaned into her and inhaled her wrists that were positioned by her side and mumbled, "Handcuffs and also cloth binds of some sort." Spike silently nodded his agreement. It made me wonder what handcuffs smelt like. Did they have a distinct odor or was Eric so familiar with them that he could pinpoint that particular scent easily? I didn't want to think to much about that last part.

"Yes, I found fragments of cotton embedded into her skin on her wrists. From the angle of the bruises and the chaffed cuts, someone definitely bound her," Spike revealed.

Then, carefully leaning over her body he examined the bruises on her ribs in the same manner. "Definitely a human struck her with their fists here. I smell a faint odor of acetone and traces of minerals." He inhaled deeply again closing his eyes this time, "Sodium, calcium, iron, copper, chloride, and something else…."

"Bromide. It's a chemical compound that makes up de-ionized water. Its used in scientific experiments. Then there is an overriding scent of acetone which is usually found in paint thinner. I have no idea why this woman smells of these things," Spike added.

"Nail polish remover," I blurted out without even thinking. Arlene had been on an 'all natural' whim last summer and she kept going on about not being able to find anything to substitute acetone. She didn't want any of those chemicals messing up her system. It only lasted about four days before she finally caved, giving up on her search to find a 'green' way to remove nail polish from her fingers.

"What?" both vampires said in unison, clearly surprised that the mere human knew something they didn't.

"Those are the two ingredients found in nail polish remover," I said a bit more confidently. A small smile played on my lips as I realized that I had just bested two vampires at their own game of scratch and sniff. I ignored their dumbfounded look, and continued, "So the killer might have been female." I said it as a statement rather than a question. "Next," I said, verbally pushing them to continue as I gave them an 'impatient' motion with my hands. My wariness of the late hour had left me and now I was giddy to continue.

They examined the body together for a few more minutes but found nothing else of significance.

We were about ready to leave when Spike addressed me with a wink, "If you need my assistance for anything else, just come on by. I work the night shift of course, and I would be more than willing to help you with _whatever _you might need." I thanked him for his kind invitation, but not before Eric possessively grabbed my hand and growled at the other vampire. I said goodbye quickly and coaxed Eric out of the room with my need to get home. The last thing I wanted was two vampires going 'at it' over me; with how exhausted I was, I didn't think I could handle an altercation like that.

Once outside Eric took to the sky with me held tightly in his arms, and I had a few burning questions that I couldn't wait to ask him. My excitement for what I had just learned pumped through my blood and I completely forgot about the terror of flying with Eric.

I figured I'd start with the big question before Eric could run away without answering it. "Who is Sigebert?"

"He is a vampire of no consequence to you," he responded commandingly, letting me know that that subject was closed for discussion, but I wasn't done yet.

"Carolyn was seeing Sigebert and right now he is a likely suspect. If I could just speak with him…"

Eric cut me off with a sharp, "No! I forbid you to go anywhere near him."

"You forbid me? You have no right! If you won't help me, maybe Spike will," I said defiantly, angered over his insinuation that he held any kind of control over me.

His voice turned deathly chilling, causing a bolt of fear to shoot through me, "Do I have to lock you in chains? You will _not _go anywhere near him."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant what he said. Instead of arguing with him I decided on a gentler approach. "Can you tell me why he is so dangerous? Why is it ok for me to ask Spike questions, but not Sigebert?"

"Because Sigebert is the kind of vampire who would take you, chain you up, and claim you as his own. You would never see your family or even the sun again. He would pass you from one vampire to another like a piece of discarded trash. I am trying to protect you. I should not have to explain myself to you." We touched down on the ground right outside my apartment. After he put me down he turned me to face him, "Do you understand."

"I'm a human though. I have rights. I work with the FBI. A vampire can't just take me and…" the rest of what he said made me sick, so I took a second to pause and collect what I really wanted to say.

He filled in the blanks for me, "Yes they can. Vampires have their own laws. Now that we are 'out' we have to be more careful in what we do, but many did not want to 'come out' and now that we have, they show complete disregard for any and all human laws. Many still think the old ways were best when we would take humans under our control so we would have an easy meal and a fuck without having to work for it. He, and those in his nest, hold the old ways in high esteem."

Fear shot through me as I got a completely different look at what vampires were capable of. Eric seemed positive that this could happen to me, but I wasn't so sure. "But, I work for the FBI. He couldn't just uproot me without anyone noticing," I said as I tried again to make sense of what I had just learned.

"He would glamour everyone who you know. No one in the FBI would even be able to remember you. Your friends and family would forget you ever existed. You would be completely lost to this world with no hope of rescue."

I stepped back from him in fear, now knowing what _he_ could do to me. As steadily as I could I asked him fearfully, "Why haven't you done that to me yet?"

"I thought about it because you are of great value to me, but I would miss your passion for life and your spirit which would undoubtedly break if I took you by such means. I found that I desired for you to come to me on your own and not be forced to submit to me against your will," he answered truthfully.

I stared at him and tried to decipher what he just said. I didn't want to fault him for his honesty, but it made me shudder a bit to know that I could be forced into a life I would never want. Something bothered me though about the way he described Sigebert.

Thinking back over the memories I had seen inside Mary's own mind I said, "It didn't seem like Carolyn was tied to him in that way. He rescued her from the _United Under the Sun_ church and when she begged him not to massacre everyone, he listened. I didn't see the kind of relationship that you described between them. He seemed like he really cared for her." Suddenly I felt weak, the hour was finally taking its toll on me and I swayed a bit on my feet.

Eric picked me back up in one sweep, cradling my body to his and stated, "Let me get you inside."

Before I knew it, we were not only inside, but he was placing me on my bed. I kicked off my shoes as he laid me down. Curling up my legs I felt the bed sink down beside me and Eric pulled my body to his, spooning me from behind.

"He may have had an attachment to the girl, and if he did, we have an even bigger problem on our hands," he spoke thoughtfully.

"What's that?" I asked as a loud yawn escaped me.

He didn't respond for a long time so I figured that he wasn't going to, and I was just too tired to press him at that point. It was only a whisper, but I swear he said, "He will seek retribution," before sleep finally took me while in the arms of the vampire who just admitted that he wanted to lock me up for his own use.

Life was certainly filled with irony.

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta Sassyvampmama for cleaning this up for me. I hope it was light enough for you with all the banter back and forth between Eric and Sookie. I tried not to make it too morbid. **

**Thanks to my girls on Twitter for putting up with me as I asked them all kinds of questions for specific details of this chapter. **

**Please hit the little green button and tell me what you think. I'm really curious because this story is one I really enjoy writing. All of CH's books have mystery undertones and I wanted to try my hand at one. **

Translation - She smells strongly of vampire.

translation - Indeed.


	7. The Art of Glamour

**Chapter 7 - The Art of Glamour**

I woke up to a brush of my cheek and movement on my bed. "Where are you going?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I must leave. Dawn is approaching. Sleep well little one," he whispered to me as he turned to leave.

"Wait," I shouted a bit too loudly as I shot up out of bed. Seeing the glint in his eyes over my reaction I toned my next question down a bit. "Will I see you tonight? I mean, I have so much more I need to ask you about the case," I said with a nonchalant shrug.

He smirked, moved slowly towards me, and leaned down until our faces were only inches apart. "Is that the only reason you want to see me tonight? To ask me questions about the case?" he asked me hypnotically as his mischievous eyes met mine.

I could have done two things here; I could have given him the satisfaction by saying that the real reason was that I wanted to see him, or I could let my pride get in the way by taking the easy road. I wasn't ready to come to grips with the hard road, there were just too many craters the size of the Grand Canyon that I wasn't willing to cross yet, so I took the easy way out.

"I just didn't get a chance to ask you everything I needed to," I said glancing down at my hands trying to avert my eyes from his. I didn't want him to seek the truth that was undoubtedly in my eyes and smack dab across every inch of my face. I wasn't ready to admit anything yet, because I wasn't ready to fall for a vampire that had sex with a different girl every night. I didn't want to be another tally mark on a long list of women he deflowered. I wanted something more, something pure, something true, and something that would last _my _lifetime.

Still only inches apart, his cool, earthy scent mesmerizing me, he lifted my chin with one finger. Staring eye to eye, him watching my expression intently, he spoke, "I have business to tend to at first dark. I will call you after my meeting," He leaned a bit closer, our lips only millimeters (who the hell measures in millimeters) apart. His earthy scent of sandalwood and crisp outside air saturated every one of my senses and seeped into my pores like a soothing moisturizing cream (no _Oil of Olay _for me today). The urge to close the gap was so strong, my eyes closed of their own accord and my lips readied themselves for the inevitable contact. "Till tonight," he breathed as cool air whooshed around me. I opened my heavy, sleep deprived eyelids to see that I had been left alone in the dark and the loss of his nearness tugged at my now aching heart.

I sat there for a few seconds imaging what it felt like when his lips had touched mine almost a week ago. I looked at the clock and it was just about five-thirty. An orange hue filled the sky in anticipation of the sun rising to begin a new day. Turning over on my side I set my alarm for eight, wanting to get a couple more hours of sleep before I started yet another mentally draining day. My last thoughts were of Eric as I imagined the pillow that I was clutching as his comforting embrace wrapping around my body keeping me safe.

I woke up with a start clutching my pounding head as each beep of my nagging alarm accentuated a new throbbing pain. Groaning, I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep for a spell, but I knew that I had new responsibilities that I couldn't ignore. As I smashed my hand down on the off button of my alarm and threw my legs over the side of the bed, I steadied my shaky self before I stood up. _This must be what a hangover feels like_, I thought to myself. I had never been a huge drinker; I learned early on in my teens that any type of substance that impaired me, gave me less control over my mental shields. A few glasses of alcohol and I had trouble keeping other people's thoughts out. After one horrible incident in tenth grade where I embarrassed myself in front of the entire cheerleading squad after have a few shots of Tequila with my friend JB under the bleachers at the homecoming game, I swore that I'd never drink that much again. I just hoped that I was mentally up for another day like yesterday.

Walking into the kitchen I started the coffee pot, adding in a few extra teaspoons to make it extra strong, knowing full well that I would need every last drop in that pot if I was going to function today. As I listened to the musical sounds of the percolator and smelled the tantalizing aroma of the dark roast blend, I slowly started to wake up. Waiting for my coffee, my eyes roamed over my kitchen which had brand new black appliances. Something on the counter next to the refrigerator caught my eye. Taking a step closer I saw that it was a piece of paper folded with my name elegantly scripted in an old world calligraphy style of writing across the front. Picking up the note I ran my fingers across the letters of my name and stared at the writing in wonderment. Who knew that Eric Northman had such sophistication and style in his handwriting? I was just happy to write legibly, never mind with elegant swirls and strokes. Opening the note, I read it to myself:

Sookie, my _future_ Lover,

I took the liberty of disposing of the bag that was in your car. A newly appointed FBI Agent should not be caught with a bag full of bloody clothes in her possession. Until tonight.

E ~

In my haste to get home last night and the eerily quiet late night air, I had completely forgotten about the plastic bag of 'incriminating evidence' in my car. On one hand I was relieved to be rid of it because I wasn't sure exactly how to dispose of such a thing, but on the other hand, I was upset with him that he took liberties and _assumed _that I needed his assistance. I had never felt such passion before; he was the only one who could ignite a flame between my legs and make my blood boil all at the same time. With a sigh, I poured myself a cup of coffee, drank it slowly, sip by sip as if I had never tasted anything so wonderful before, and then, got in the shower.

I walked into the FBI building at nine-thirty with my fourth (20 ounce) cup of coffee in hand. This morning I needed a crane to get me out of bed. Eric and I hadn't gotten back to my apartment until almost three and then after he left, I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position in bed. All in all, yesterday had been a rough day and the theatrics went halfway through the night. Who would have thought that a job like this could be so demanding? Real life wasn't like _Law & Order _or _CSI _where the entire case was solved in about an hour.

I did have an agenda today. First on my list was questioning Father Thomas. I wanted to do some research on the church first though. Being prepared was crucial to the investigation. I may only have one shot for him to be honest and open with me before he closed himself (and his mind) off completely. That one shot could mean solving this case, but I needed to know the right things to ask. Mary had been very informative (at least her mind had been) about what went on at the church earlier that week on Tuesday evening.

I walked down the hall to my office and there was a note on the door from Agent Weiss to meet her in the conference room. I opened my door and placed my things down on my chair and headed to the conference room with my coffee in hand.

Agent Weiss and Lettesta were busy reviewing information and scribbling down ideas on a whiteboard when I walked in.

"Good morning, _Agent _Stackhouse," Agent Weiss greeted me with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye as Agent Lettesta kept his head down shuffling through papers not even acknowledging my presence.

For some reason I blushed profusely with embarrassment at the mention of my new name. "Please, call me Sookie," I respectfully implored. 'Agent Stackhouse' seemed so formal for working in the intimate setting of the conference room. I didn't want to be on such formal terms with the people I worked closely with everyday.

"I was just testing out the feel of your new name. You'll have to get use to it soon. In the Bureau, we usually call each other by our last names. So I'll call you Stackhouse," she said with a pleasant smile.

"If you two are done lollygagging, we have a murder case to solve," Lettesta condescendingly replied, giving both Weiss and I a stern stare down.

I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by my behavior, because I knew we had bigger things to discuss than my new name. I also wasn't quite sure how I would broach the subject of the 'examination' of the victim that Eric so expertly preformed. Watching how accurate his sense of smell was completely flabbergasted me. Last night really separated for me the differences between humans and vampires- in more ways than one.

I listened quietly as Lettesta took charge, reiterating tidbits of information that had been uncovered yesterday. He seemed to like to hear himself speak, so I patiently waited my turn to inform the two of them what I had learned. Nodding my head occasional out of respect, I listened as he droned on.

Finally there was a break in the conversation (in actuality it was a slight pause, but I couldn't stand hearing him talk about the perpetrator as a _he_), and I decided that it was now or never for me to speak up. "I think our killer might be a woman," I stated meekly, lacking confidence in my statement.

Lettesta sarcastically asked me, "Why would you think _that_?" I threw up my mental shields because his thoughts said a few things about me that _almost _made me lose my confidence.

Thinking about my answer carefully, I knew that I couldn't come right out and say that I watched two vampires play a competitive, riveting (Word of the day, thank you very much) game of scratch and sniff, discovering the chemical compound for de-ionized water, over the body of the victim. That sounded completely ludicrous even to me; no I needed a line of reasoning that would make sense to this case. I had watched enough _Criminal Minds _to isolate a few different patterns of behavior and combined with the nail polish remover I was 90% sure we were looking for a woman.

I started my explanation slowly, "Several pieces of evidence led me to believe that our killer is a woman. Not one of the five victims' that have been murdered over the last two years had any evidence of sexual assault. The killer is also not gender specific; one of the victim's was a teenage boy. The evidence pertaining to the motives for these crimes do not point to any sort of sick twisted sexual fantasy. The killer had actually laid each body where they could be found in such a fashion that it could almost be considered motherly. Each victim was fully clothed and in a few of the cases, they were even wrapped in a blanket.

Furthermore, the man who carried Carolyn's body into the hospital was not the killer. He was trying to save her. This man was either a witness to the murder or stumbled upon her and tried to help her. The other victims were left outside of public buildings, but only Carolyn was actually brought 'inside' for assistance.

I believe that the best place to start looking would be that church, _United Under the Sun_. Based on the religious relics of St. Michael, the Archangel, that Mary had in her home and the exorcism that was performed in the church, someone thought that they could do a better job than Father Thomas at expelling the demons they believed were inside of Carolyn." I then went on to recount the exorcism that was held at the church on Carolyn's behalf. Intentionally I left out the part where Sigebert swooped in and rescued Carolyn. Eric's warning still hummed in the back of my mind and I wanted to focus the Agents on the concrete evidence we had, rather than focus on the vampire (who didn't commit the crime) that they already believed was the main suspect. I knew that the vampire Sigebert would come up, especially when we went to the church, but I didn't want the fear of the unknown cloud the vision of these Agents.

After discussing the case in great length we had a plan of action. Agent Weiss was going to research the church, _United Under the Sun_, so we were more prepared for our visit. I was going to talk to Mary and ask her about the man in the picture and I had no idea what the hell Agent Lettesta planned to do- paperwork or something he said. _Paperwork my ass, he was probably sitting in the next room drinking his coffee_, I thought to myself. Frankly I didn't care; he could drink his coffee with his feet kicked up on his desk for all I cared. I didn't even bother to peek inside his head because I knew what I had to do and that was all that mattered.

With the picture of the man that had delivered Carolyn to the hospital in a manila folder, I marched down to the holding cells to speak with Mary, the mother of Carolyn, the victim, once again.

The guard retrieved Mary for me and brought her into an interrogation room which was only furnished with a table and two chairs. The walls were a bland color of beige and one wall had a bulletproof glass window for other Agents to observe the conversation from outside of the room. It was a much more formal, intimidating setting than where her and I were last night. I wished that I had time to take her back upstairs to the conference room, but the hours were ticking down and it was already almost one in the afternoon. Feeling the sense of urgency to solve this case, I forwent the informal setting of the conference room for the formal setting of the interrogation room.

Mary walked in solemnly escorted by a guard. I motioned for her to sit across from me and I thought I'd start with pleasantries first. Though I was now an FBI Agent, Gran would still tan my hide if I forgot my manners.

"How are you holding up, Mary?" I asked extending my hand to her. She reached for mine and I gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"As best as can be expected," she answered meekly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"We _are _going to find your daughter's killer, of that I am certain. Any information that you can give me will bring us that much closer to putting him…or her behind bars," I stated with conviction, almost itching to get out in the field because I was so sure that we were close to solving this case. I knew that putting the killer behind bars wouldn't take away Mary's grief, but I hoped that it might give her some peace.

With a sigh and tear filled eyes she asked, "What can I do to help?"

I opened the manila folder that I had placed on the table, and pulled out the picture of the man who had either tried to gallantly save Carolyn or killed her. Hoping that Mary could ID him, I placed the picture in front of her and asked, "Do you know this man?"

Opening my mental blocks, I allowed every one of her thoughts to saturate into my mind so I would be able to tell if she was being truthful with me or not.

She studied the picture for a long time, scrunching her eyes as if that would give her a better vantage point. Finally she said, "He seems familiar, but I just can't place him." From the feedback from her mind I knew that she was being absolutely truthful.

I decided to try a different approach wanting to draw Mary out so she would _tell _me more of what happened at the exorcism rather than just basing what I knew on her thoughts alone. Looking logically at this case, it pinpointed Carolyn as the victim of a hate crime because of her association with vampires. My job was to figure out who would go the extra mile and seek Carolyn out after dawn when she wasn't under the protection of her vampire.

The FBI had, as of yet, not been able to isolate the hour in which Carolyn was murdered. The unidentified man brought her into the hospital waiting room at 7:45pm Wednesday night. Tuesday night was the exorcism and the vampire Sigebert rescued her sometime after midnight. The coroner's report showed that Carolyn had been tortured for several hours before she died. Had Carolyn been picked up by possibly someone she thought of as a friend sometime after dawn when she was no longer under the vampire's protection? She had not gone home according to what Mary had said previously. So where was Carolyn from dawn until around 1pm on Wednesday?

"Just so I am clear, you did not see Carolyn again after she…." Thinking over my words carefully because I knew that I was being taped, I continued, "…left the church…with her boyfriend."

From the confused look on Mary's face I tuned into her thoughts more intently. But there was…nothing. It was a completely black space, a void if you will, where that memory had been.

"Boyfriend? Carolyn didn't have a boyfriend. And a boy certainly didn't pick her up from the church. Why would you think that?" she asked jerking her hand away from mine.

I tried again to probe her mind, looking for any clues that had been left behind. Nothing, absolutely nothing, and then Eric's words from the night before came to mind:

_He would glamour everyone who you know. No one in the FBI would even be able to remember you. Your friends and family would forget you ever existed. You would be completely lost to this world with no hope of rescue_.

Someone or some vampire had glamoured Mary's mind _while _she was being held in a cell by the FBI. Fear started to creep its way through my body as I thought of the powers that vampires had to be able to make things as though they never happened. Taking a deep breath and beating my fear back, determined to not surrender to it, I decided to test my theory by asking, "Mary, what do you think of vampires?"

Sincerely she answered, her eyes lighting up as she spoke, "I haven't met one, but I think its kind of exciting that they exist. Don't you think so?" Great, just great! Eric or someone else just created another adoring fan of the fang. I just hoped that whoever messed with her mind left her with enough sense to not run out and buy a revealing black corset so she could be the next willing and able fangbanger throwing herself at the mercy of any vampire who wished to bite her.

I was so angry at Eric because even if he wasn't the one doing the glamouring, he certainly had a hand in it. How else would anyone have known that Mary confessed to seeing her daughter whisked away by a vampire? He tampered with a witness and evidence that could have been gathered for this case.

I said my goodbyes to Mary as pleasantly as I could, though I was fuming inside. Because her mind had been tampered with, she was pretty much useless for information. I was pretty sure that I could tell which memories were planted and which were real, but I didn't want to take the chance of making a mistake and chasing after a useless, dead-end lead.

My pace quickened as I left the interrogation room. I Knew that this was something that I couldn't tell my partners as of yet. I wanted to speak (or yell at) Eric before I spoke with anyone else about it. Just having a taste of the power of glamour that he had described to me last night was enough for me to keep my mouth shut. The last thing I wanted was to end up in chains under a vampire's thumb and have my life, as I knew it, completely erased from existence.

Feeling a sense of urgency, I bolted down the hall at an even quicker pace. I slowed down as others passed, trying to not draw too much attention to myself, and then sped back up again.

Finally I was back in my office. I needed a minute before I rejoined the other Agents. My mind was running wildly as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. Flashes of Jack Nicholson as the Joker trying to take over the world through household products and the television screen came to mind. Could vampire's mass glamour the public through a television broadcast? Had that been what Nan Flanagan was trying to do as the spokeswoman for the vampire community? Maybe her glamour wasn't that powerful and she could only glamour a limited number of people at a time. Was that why she was on the air every night? Trying to reach as many people as she could through hypnosis?

As my mind wreaked havoc on my nerves, mapping out all these crazy scenarios of how vampires were going to take over the world and enslave the human population, a reasonable voice reminded me that if Nan Flanagan could glamour the world she would have started with Steve Newlin, the person responsible for the anti-vampire movement. I was madder than a hornet that got drenched in a sudden rain shower. One thing my new training taught me was that you don't go off with your preverbal pistol half cocked. I needed more facts before I sharpened the stakes, but if I found out that Eric tampered with, and detrimentally effected my murder investigation, there would be hell to pay. I needed to get a grip before my mind completely spiraled me out of control.

Taking a few deep, meditative breaths I slowly started to calm down as I worked out a plan in my mind. Staring at my empty coffee mug on my desk, and feeling the jittery effects of said coffee, I made a promise to myself to switch to decaf after my initial morning cup.

Somewhat more rationally than a few minutes ago, I began to weed through my predicament. If Mary's mind had been erased, had the culprit gone the extra mile and erased everyone's mind at the church as well? If that was the case, then there wouldn't be any witnesses left to speak with. Hopefully, whatever vampire had done the damage only extracted Sigebert showing up at the church from the mind's of the witnesses, but a tiny voice reminded me that Mary claimed that she had never met one and was almost ready to jump on the fangbanger bandwagon. I prayed that whoever had done this had left the memories of the exorcism intact. Replaying what I told Eric about the case the night before, I did not believe that I had said anything about what went on at the church. He hadn't given me enough time to explain the details before he jumped down my throat threatening to chain me up if I thought of seeking out Sigebert.

I needed to be prepared to ask the right questions. Checking my manila folder for the pictures of the man who had brought Carolyn into the hospital, I took a deep breath and headed back to the conference room to meet with my other fellow Agents.

It had been decided that Lettesta and I would question the church leader, Father Thomas, while Weiss searched the surrounding areas outside of the church looking for witnesses and other people to question about the man in the photo. I didn't like the idea of going with Lattesta, mostly because I wasn't sure what questions to ask Father Thomas that wouldn't raise any additional questions from Lattesta while I tried to determine if his mind had also been tampered with. Looking for holes or voids in someone's mind was all new to me and the only brain I had ever seen functioning that way was Mary's.

We walked into the church and it wasn't all that different than the one I attended in Bon Temps on Sundays. The heavy oak doors slammed behind us making an echo through the building. _Well, we've certainly announced our presence_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

The auditorium was lined with wooden pews and I couldn't help but gaze around at my surrounding and notice exactly how much of the church was decorated in wood. Everything was made out of wood; the handrails going up the aisles, the bold crosses that towered over the congregation by the front podium (which was also wooden), the money plates, the candle holders, statues of saints, the chandelier had wooden pegs, and even our Lord Jesus was carved out of wood. Everything that wasn't wood (which wasn't much) was made out of silver. Whether it was the real thing, I couldn't tell, but even the stain glass windows were inlaid with silver. It was almost as if they deluded themselves into thinking that wood and silver would scare or keep a vampire away. (I wondered if they clad their priest's in robes made out of wood or bamboo fibers. That would surely be a sight to see.) _Sigebert sure proved them wrong. Wood walls and silver accents certainly aren't any kind of protection when you're up against a deadly vampire_, I thought with an amusing chuckle.

The inside of the church was empty. I was still taking in the sights (truth be told I was counting the wooden structures and wondering how many trees had to die for this monstrosity to be built) when a man came up behind me and startled me by saying, "Impressive isn't it?" I only jumped about a mile before I spun around to see a man, not much taller than me, dressed in robes with a smile on his face. Silently, I cursed myself for not being more aware of my surroundings. I should have kept my mental shields lowered and in tune with what was going on around me.

Smiling sweetly at him, I was just about to give the man the good ol' Sookie charm and greeting, but Lattesta beat me to it.

"I am Special Agent Lattesta and this is Agent Stackhouse. We are here to question you about the murder of one of your parishioners," Lattesta said, cutting directly to the chase and skipping all the pleasantries. Agent Lattesta didn't have a southern accent so I could only assume that he was raised up north with the manners of a damn Yankee.

Giving him a sideways look and a slight shake of my head showing disapproval, I intervened, extending my hand to the man. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Is there a place we could go that is more private? I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you and I promise it won't take long, Father…." I let the man's name hang in the air because he hadn't been given a chance to properly introduce himself yet.

"Father Matthew. Please, follow me," he said, as his pleasant demeanor switched to one that was much more guarded. We followed behind the priest and he led us into a large windowless room, one that I had seen before in Mary's mind- it was the room where the exorcism took place. He motioned for us to sit down in two of the seats and said, "I will let Father Thomas know that you are here." He tilted his head graciously, bowing before he hurried out the only door in the room.

I whispered to Lattesta, "Can you let me begin the questioning? Certain questions will trigger certain thoughts and I want to make sure that we get to those before _you _get us kicked out. You already made a doozey of an impression," I said with a exasperated snicker.

"_I _am in charge of this investigation, _not _you. You are only here because I believe you _could _be useful," he venomously spat at me.

"Well then, let me be useful," I sassed back. My whole life I had been looked down because of my _disability _and now I got a job where my telepathy could be used as an asset, and this agent, with a pipe shoved up his ass, was determined to discredit me.

He seemed to think about it a moment before responding, "Fine. You can begin questioning, but if you stray from what you need to be asking, I _will _step in."

A small smile played upon my lips, but I was determined to keep my victory hidden, however small it might be. That had been a big concession for him and I planned on making the most of my questions to not only impress Lattesta, but get the answers we really needed to solve this case.

Father Thomas kept us waiting for another few minutes before he entered the room exuding an air of confidence. He was definitely on guard, with his shoulders pushed back and his chest puffed out. I almost wanted to poke his tummy like the Pillsbury Doughboy just to see if he'd make the same chuckle. As soon as he spoke, I opened my mind. Not that I was accusing a man anointed by God of being a liar, but I wanted to be prepared for anything.

"I am Father Thomas, welcome to my church," he gestured casually in the air as he looked the two of us up and down. Lattesta and I both stood up when he spoke to show our respect. Father Thomas motioned for us to sit, but he didn't take a seat himself, something I didn't like. From his thoughts I saw that it was a power play; he thought it gave him the upper hand because _he _was anointed by God and _he _was the authority in this church. If he wasn't a man of the cloth I would've called him a few choice words that would've had my Gran slapping me senseless.

Lattesta had given me the go-ahead so I introduced myself and started my questioning. "It's so lovely to meet you Father Thomas," I said as I stood to shake his hand. _And _I remained standing at that, because he wasn't going to even _think _he had one up on Agent Sookie Stackhouse. "One of your parishioners, Carolyn Williams, was found murdered Wednesday evening. Her mother Mary said that she and Carolyn spent Tuesday night here in prayer. Did you happen to speak with either the victim or her mother that evening?"

As soon as I mentioned Carolyn's name his thoughts began to run wild.

_Daughter of Satan, demon spawn. Satanic spirits were so deeply rooted… we were unable to flush them out. Only the mercy of God can save her now. _

"I knew Carolyn well, even baptized her as a baby. She was a loving, kind girl. But…in the last few months she's let…negative influences enter into her life and it disrupted her spiritual contentment," Father Thomas spoke as he tried to dodge my question. His thoughts clearly labeled what his true thoughts of the victim had been.

"Did you see Carolyn Tuesday night?" I asked again with a firmer voice.

"Yes."

I waited for the rest of his response and when it didn't come I asked, "Describe the circumstances when you came into contact with the victim."

He winced a bit, scrunching up his face in concentration. "Her mother brought her here to cleanse her soul. I spent a long time with the two of them, praying over Carolyn to help root out the evil influences, but in the end, I guess it did not work."

From his thoughts he clearly remembered the exorcism, but all traces of the real reason of why Mary brought her to the church was no longer in his memory. Like Mary, his mind had been altered and was full of holes.

"Like an exorcism?" I found myself saying. I wanted him to admit how he had members of the church bind Carolyn, throw holy water on her, and how he prostrated himself to God, trying to cast out her demons, at her feet.

"Exactly. Are you familiar with exorcisms Agent Stackhouse?" he asked turning the questioning around to me.

"I am. Was Carolyn a willing participant or did you have to bind her to stay in place?" I asked feeling my anger rising as Mary's images of that night came flooding back into my mind.

"Exorcisms are an ancient practice of expelling evil from one's body. Typically the participant is bound in some fashion so the evil would not take over her body and harm the individual or anyone else. It is a protection to the participant and also any observers," he spouted detachedly, almost as if it came directly from a textbook.

Through clenched teeth I stated, "So you bound Carolyn. What evil were you trying to expel?"

I watched as his facial expressions changed and he wracked his brain trying to come up with an answer. Finally he said, "I could see the evident spiritual change in Carolyn over the past couple of months. I am not completely sure of the influence, but she was a danger to herself. She ran away from home several times and would sometimes be gone for days at a time. Her mother was worried that she wouldn't come home at all, that something bad would happen to her. The exorcism was done at Mary's request; she asked me to step in and expel the demons from her daughter."

I couldn't hold back my temper anymore and accused, "When did God give you the authority to bind and abuse _his _flock? Carolyn had deep lacerations on her wrists from those bindings."

Lattesta placed his hand on my arm, and when I turned to him, I realized he was now standing next to me.

"What she meant was; can you show us the bindings that were used on Carolyn?" Lattesta asked, interrupting my interrogation.

I opened my mouth to spout out something else when Lattesta's thoughts stopped me.

_Sookie, we need him to remain calm and agreeable. We can't put him on the defensive because then he won't answer anything for us. Let me take over for a while so you can cool off_. I peeked over at him, shocked to high heaven because he was a professed 'non-believer' of my disability, and now, he was sending me secret messages telepathically? He titled his head to the side waiting for my reaction.

Putting on my 'crazy Sookie' smile I said, "Would ya'll please excuse me. I think the heat is getting to me and I need to use the restroom. I apologize for my outburst Father."

"That's alright, my child. The public restroom is down the hall and to the left," Father Thomas informed me.

I politely took my leave by bowing slightly, still flustered over the mental message Lattesta sent me. Backing out of the room as if I was afraid to take my eyes of the _good _Father, I exited and headed down the hall.

I had only taken a few steps when I spied Father Matthew at the front alter praying. Stopping dead in my tracks, I debated only for a second before I stealthily moved to the far wall. Quickly and quietly I passed the room that Lattesta and Father Thomas were in. This was my chance to talk with someone else who knew what went on inside the church walls.

Moving silently I made my way over to Father Matthew and stood behind him. Listening to his thoughts I could see that he genuinely wanted to please God and was devoted to his life of service to his creator, but he felt the need to spend a good part of the day in prayer, praying for the sins condoned by the church. Interesting.

"Excuse me, Father Matthew. Do you mind if I pray with you?" I asked, not just looking for an opening to speak with him, but for a way to ask God forgiveness of my own sins.

"Certainly, my child," he answered solemnly. I kneeled down next to him and for a moment, I forgot about everything and concentrated on what I needed to say to God. After I had poured my heart out, I waited patiently next to Father Matthew, not peeking anymore into his head because I didn't want to have the wrath of the Almighty on me for interrupting _his _connection with _his _holy earthly vessel.

A few moments later Father Matthew lifted his head from his prayer. "Is there something that you would like to ask me, my child?" he asked meekly.

Shuffling myself into a sitting position on the floor I pulled out the picture of the man who brought Carolyn into the hospital. "Do you know this man?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe he is one of the kids who live under the care of Sister Pat. She runs a group home for under-privileged children and young adults needing assistance until they can make it on their own."

"Where can I find Sister Pat?" I asked, getting excited over a new lead.

"She will be at the group home until the service tonight. It is adjacent to the church."

Since I had him answering questions I asked, "Were you here Tuesday night?"

"You mean during the exorcism?" he casually stated in the form of a question. I nodded enthusiastically and he continued, "I was not. It is an ancient practice that I find does not fit our modern time."

"So you don't agree with it then?" I ventured a guess.

"You would be correct."

"Did you happen to hear anything that went on that night?" I asked, trying to dig for any information that I could.

"Yes, Father Thomas came to me that night and told me of the…events, but now he seems to deny some of the things that happened," he confessed to me.

"What did he tell you then that he denies now?" I pressed.

He seemed conflicted before he stated, "A vampire was in the church that night. I think there is evil afoot. The Lord has punished us for participating in ancient pagan practices, so he wiped the minds of those in attendance."

Well, Father Matthew got one thing right. The mind's of those in attendance were wiped, but not by the Good Lord. When I get a hold of Eric tonight, I'll let him explain first and _then _I'll sharpen my stake.

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta Sassyvampmama. She nips and tucks every part of this story for me. (Wish I could get a nip/tuck in a few other places!) Any and all mistakes are all mine. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews so please press the little green button to make little ol' me happy. I bounce around my apartment like a bunny on crack as I read each one. I will get back to TIO I promise, but Sookie keeps nagging me to solve this case.**

**Sookie at this point is getting a crash course on vampires. I have always been intrigued by vampire glamour and wanted to explore that a bit. I'm still up in the air with who did the glamouring and who was involved. Any suggestions? You guys always have great ideas.**

**So who do you think the murderer is? **


End file.
